Your Father's Enemy
by Yondaime Hokage Minato
Summary: It has been 13 years since the Fourth Shinobi World War. Kakashi is the Sixth Hokage. A man who once was a candiate for the title of Fourth Hokage is going to try to destory Konoha and Naruto. He will not stop until his goal is achieved. Naruto will become Hokage; his true hardships are still yet to come. Join Naruto, the Seventh Hokage, as he tries to conquer the world's hatred!
1. Chapter 1: Nidaime Otokage

Hello,_ before we get started with the story; I need to brush up on the history. First off the story takes place 13 years after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Kakashi is the Sixth Hokage. Tsunade was one of the many Madara casualties. The first chapter no action is really going to happen but I promise there will be some later. What I will start doing is, for the people who have questions I will wait two days after the chapter is published and answer them. So if you have questions about anything just type it in a comment and I'll get back with you. I already had the chapter done but I talked to the people helping me with the story and they encouraged me to make it far more detailed. As promised to said people Cholo (Jose), Penguin (Kenny), and Diablo del Fuego (Robert) BIG thanks for helping me with the story. Note* ' '__is a characters thoughts and " " is a character speaking. Ok enough of me blabbering on to the story._ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 1: Nidaime Otokage

* * *

Kakashi was taking his usual walk down the streets of Konoha. As a gentle breeze arose, he smiled. He loved a nice breeze in the morning. His attire changed since he was a Jonin; but he still wore his mask. He, now, wore metal plated forearm guards similar to the one he used to wear when he was a child. He started wearing shin guards that came up to his knees and extended from the ankle half way down his foot. At the top of his shin guards are decorated with three tomoe in the shape of a fully matured Sharingan. Since he became the Hokage; he, like his sensei, wore a short sleeve long white haori; it is decorated with red edges, in honor of his father, on the bottom edges and the sleeves of the haori. Also down the middle of the back read the kanjs for Rokudaime Hokage. He had the haori sleeves bandaged at the middle of his upper arm as the sleeve ended at his elbow. He stoped wearing his forehead protector in its slanted position and wore it just to cover his forehead. Thus revealing his Sharingan. Other than that he wore the standard Konoha Jonin uniform. His hair remained the same as did his half alseep expression. As he walked he looked for left to right seeing all the restaurants getting ready for another day of work. Since becoming Hokage he was always accompanied by two ANBU. He had gotten so used to them that often times he would forget they were even near him. He could smell the food being prepared for the customers that were already starting to gather at every restaurant. So as he continued his walk; he was nearing the familiar Ramen shop. He heard the laughter of his student coming from said shop.

'Right on schedule'

Kakashi decided to take a break and have lunch with his student. As he sat down next to the unknowning Jonin; he raised his hand in his normal greeting expression.

"Yo"

Kakashi hadn't noticed that Hinata was with Naruto. Naruto and Hinata turned to look at him. They both smiled when they saw him.

"Sensei"

"Hokage-sama"

"Hokage-sama would you like the usual today"

"Yes please"

As the cook gave Kakashi his food and as he was about to eat it. He thanked the cook as he went back into the kitchen. He looked at Naruto who was now eating his ramen.

"Naruto, I still can't get used to how much you look like Minato, it's really freaking me out." He knew how much Naruto liked being complemented on how much he looks like his father. Naruto grew his hair out to match his father's hair style, jaw length side bangs, bangs that cover most of his forehead protector, and it was just as spiky as Minato's hair. He also was wearing the standard Jonin outfit. The only way to tell the two apart was Naruto's distinctive whisker markings on his face. Naruto was rubbing the back of his neck and smiled while saying...

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei, and you know I still can't get used to you having two Sharingans"

"You know Hokage-sama he does have a point"

Kakashi nodded, in acceptance, to Hinata's statement. Hinata had cut her hair to style it like it was when she was a young Genin. She wore the standard Jonin out fit.

"How's the children Hinata"

Kakashi had always asked Hinata about her children. It was like when he used to ask Asuma about Kurenai back when Asuma was still alive. Naruto would have told him before Hinata, like usual, but he couldn't because he had a mouth full of ramen.

" They are doing well, Haruto and Jiraiya are training with Konohamaru-kun. My other boy, Minato is with his twin sister, Kushina, they are with my father. He's has grown into a bit of a softy cause of his grandchildren. Kushina is training to master her Byaku..."

"That's my girl!" Naruto blurred out, with a big grin, while finishing his ramen. Hinata gave him a stare for interupting her. Naruto started to freak out.

"Ah, Sorry Hinata"

She continued...

"Neji, my youngest, is with my sister. She takes care of him when Naruto and I are out."

"Always liked Haruto's name"

Hinata was about to respond to Kakashi's statement when Naruto, again, blurred out.

"Well it does mean Sun flying and he likes that it rhymes with my name too."

Kakashi was about to begin eating when he saw that Hinata was getting frustrated, with Naruto, with his random out bursts. Naruto was starting to get really scared when she activated her Byakugan.

"Sorry! Sorry! Hinata, I won't do it again!"

"I love you Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she diactivated her Byakugan. ' I can control him so easily' she thought while smiling at him.

"And I love you Hinata-chan" while smiling back at his wife. Kakashi didn't notice them kissing or he didn't want to. Then he heard

"Hokage-sama hows your wife, Rin?"

He turned to see those lavender eyes as they were looking at him.

"Rin is doing great."

'I knew he doesn't talk much, but about his wife? That's all? Wow' Naruto thought.

"How's your children?" Hinata said to the Hokage.

"They are still wild as ever. Obito, my oldest, is out terrorising Konoha with his friends. Sakumo is with Rin waiting for me at my office. Oh by the way Hinata, when are you do?"

The couple stared at him.

"What?" Kakashi said.

"Hokage-sama, how did you kn..."

"Sharingans... Sensei, sometimes I hate those eyes of yours. Is there anything you can't see."

"Ah...No," Kakashi said, laughing while rubbing the back of his neck. "Well I need to get back to the paperwork" he said as putting the empty bowl down. As they said good-bye to each other they were off on their way; Kakashi hedding to the hokage office and the couple heading to Hyuga clan manor. Kakashi reached the door of the Hokage office, then turned back to the monument of the Fourth Hokage.

"Your son is becoming more like you everyday Sensei"

He opened the door and saw that Rin had Sakumo in her arms while talking to Guy. When his son noticed his presence he wiggled his way out of his mother's arms to see his father. Sakumo ran to him while smiling.

"Father!"

Rin and Guy look over as Kakashi picked up his son as he smiled at the young boy. Sakumo had pulled down Kakashi's mask to kiss him on the cheek. Kakashi didn't mind when his mask was down around his wife. He could kiss her easier with it down than up. It came true seconds later.

"Hokage-sama," as Guy said, as he bowed his head.

"Guy, how many times have I told you not to address me like that, it's just Kakashi," he said, while handing his son to Rin.

"One more as always Hokage-sama," Kakashi rolled his eyes after hearing this.

"Anything new for me to look at Guy?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

Guy handed Kakashi a letter with the Otogakure symbol on it.

"This arrived earlier today"

Before Kakashi opened it he was thinking of the possibilities for what the letter was about.

'Is Orochimaru planning to wage war on us, do they have hostages, has Orochimaru assassinated someone, what has happened to Sasuke?"

As these questions ran through his mind he didn't even hear Rin say,

"Is everything ok Kakashi-kun?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of what this letter might be about," as he looked at her worried eyes, and smiled at her.

"You were looking worried for a second," Guy said.

"Me? Worried?... No"

The most logical explanation is they have a hostage and want ransom. As Kakashi opened it, it read as such...

**Rokudaime Hokage, I send you this letter telling you that Orochimaru has died and now I am the Otokage. I'd like to arrange a meeting soon. My family and I will, with your permission, come to Konoha. Several of our residence here have family in Konoha and would like to come with me to see them. I would like to inform you that we have become a thriving village and I would like for our villages to become allies. I also have some information that you would be particularly interested in. I will bring it with me if you allow us to make this journey to your village. - Thank you, Nidaime Otokage, Sasuke Uchiha**

Kakashi's eyes widen when he read the new Otokage's name, he looked at Guy.

"Get Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Choji, and TenTen"

Guy was out of the Hokage's office immediately.

"Honey what's wrong?"

He didn't even hear his wife's words.

'Otokage? Sasuke? How? Why? Otogakure, a thriving village?'

In just under seven minutes the requested people where in front of the Hokage.

"What is it Sensei!?"

Kakashi didn't hear him.

"Sensei!"

Kakashi heard him that time he looked up into his worried face, then turned to the other young Jonins.

"Sensei," Naruto's voice was clam now.

Kakashi looked back at him.

"Sasuke is the Otokage"

* * *

Ok! Chapter 1 is done! How was it? Leave a comment telling me your thoughts of the chapter. I want to be involved with my readers. I'd like to know your opinions on where you think, and how, the story will go. Leave a message, if you have an idea/thought you'd like to be in the story. I might just use it in an up coming chapter. If I do use your idea I WILL give you credit for the idea. See you in Chapter 2: An Old Friend Returns...

* * *

_This is edited from the original version. I tried to fix all the grammatical mistakes. I know I missed some of them, but I'm human so it's ok. Also I will try to have the next chapter out by April 28th. _


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Friend Returns

_Hello, before we get started with the chapter; I need to give some more background. Since the Fourth Shinobi War, Sasuke has learned new Jutsus. In this chapter you will learn that he has successfully mastered Edo Tensei. If you hadn't noticed in Chapter 1; I didn't mention Sakura. The reason being, is she is with Sasuke. I'm sorry for the NaruSaku fans out there, but realistically speaking I don't ever seeing that happening. That subject is for another time. Jugo and Suigetsu are high ranking Jonin in Otogakure. That's all I can say right now. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 2: An Old Friend Returns..._

* * *

"WHAT?!" Naruto said, with a shocked look on his face.

"Why? How?" Ino said, with the same shocked expression.

"He, also, wants to come to Konoha."

"How do you know this Hokage-sama?" Skikamaru said.

"I recieved this today." Kakashi said while handing the letter to Naruto. Everyone gathered around him to read the letter. Naruto scanned it with his eyes; the Otokage part didn't grab his attention. The status on Orochimaru had that.

"So he finally killed that bastard, good riddance."

The others didn't notice Kakashi was busily writting a responce letter. When he was finished with it he said,

"Guy get Yamato."

"Yes Hokage-sama," and he was out of the office. For the two minutes Guy was gone, everyone else was still reading the letter. As Guy and Yamato entered they heard,

"So are we going to escort Sasuke to Konoha?"

"No, Naruto, I'm sure Sasuke will have many bodyguards with him. If all of you will execuse me I have matters to discuss with Yamato." As they all left, Yamato approached the Hokage.

"Yamato, I need you to go and scout Otogakure. I will have Inomaru contact you through his clan's telepathy jutsu. Do not enter the village without my approval. When I contact you, tell me how the village looks..."

"What?"

"Tell me if it looks like a thriving village or the same laboratory. If the village looks like a thriving village give this letter to one of the shinobi there." Kakashi said while handing the letter to Yamato. Kakashi continued,

"Do not enter the city, just give the letter to a shinobi there and return to Konoha immediately."

"Do I need to tell them anything?"

"Just tell them this is a letter to the Otokage from the Hokage."

"When do you want me to leave Hokage-sama?"

"Now"

* * *

"Who are you and what are you doing at this village?"

"I am Yamato of Konohagakure. I have a letter for your Otokage from the Hokage."

Yamato handed the letter to the orange haired Jonin. Then disappeared into the forest.

The Jonin then went to the Otokage's office. As he entered the office he saw the shark man looking at some papers.

"Suigetsu, where's the Otokage?" Suigetsu looked up to the Jonin.

"He's with his family out in the Otokage's garden."

As the Jonin left the office, he heard the shark man say that he might not want to be disturbed.

'He might not want to be disturbed but this is important.' The Jonin thought to himself.

As he opened the door to the garden, a ray of sunlight blocked his sight. After his eyes focused, he saw a little black haired boy in front of him.

"Jugo, do you want to come and play with me?"

"I'm sorry Uruha-sama, but I need to speak with your father. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, he's over there with mother and Taro." The young boy said while pointing in the direction of his parents.

"Thank you Uruha-sama" Jugo said while bowing. As he walked to the Otokage, he saw the other children playing with their uncle. He noticed, in the corner of his eye, Jugo walking towards him.

"Ah, Jugo is there something wrong? I thought I told Suigetsu I didn't want to be disturbed."

"Yes Otokage-sama, I'm aware that you didn't want to be disturbed, but you requested to be informed about any news from Konoha." Jugo said while bowing. As he raised he then turned to his wife and bowed,

"Madam Otokage"

"Jugo," she said, as she acknowledged his respect towards her.

"Has the Rokudaime responded?"

"Yes Otokage-sama," he said, while handing the letter to the sitting Uchiha.

"My love, please take Misaki," Sasuke said while handing the pink haired girl over the table to her mother. He opened the letter and it read.

**Nidaime Otokage, I am pleased to hear that Orochimaru is dead. I wish you the best of luck ruling Otogakure. I do want our villages to be allies; I will allow you to journey peacefully to Konohagakure. You will be given the best of what my home has to offer. Also, you are right, I am intereseted in the information you mentioned in your letter; I look forward to seeing it. As for your residences, I will allow 10 people to accompany you and your family. You may bring bodyguards with you; if they attempt anything I will be forced to eliminate them or send you back to Otogakure, with all deals off. Please send a messenger to me, telling of when I can expect your arrival. -Thank you, Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake**

'So he really did become Hokage. It was probably Idiot, who made him do it. I've been so focused on my family. I haven't been paying attention to the other villages very much; Konoha least of all.'

Sasuke turned to his wife, and said,

"It looks like we are returning home, my love."

She smiled as he said this to her. He very rarely called her by name; he normally just said my love. Sakura loves how affectionate he has become towards her. He wasn't like this for the first several years she was with him. It was in the fifth year that he finally grew affectionate towards her, and married her. Sasuke praises his children constantly. He decided that he wasn't going to be like his father; who only praised him in his mother's presence.

"Mother, what does Father mean? We are home aren't we? the little boy asked.

"Yes, my little prince, this is our home now; but your father and I didn't always live here."

"Taro, can you and your sister go get your uncle for me?"

"Yes Father"

"Yes Father"

"Thank you, my little prince and princess"

As the children ran off and Jugo was dismissed; Sasuke turned to his wife.

"So do you think we should bring the children with us, my love?"

"Yes, I think they should at least see our home village." Sasuke was struggling to speak. Sakura noticed he wanted to say something.

"Is there something on your mind Sasuke-kun?"

"I want to bring my brother with us to Konoha," He finally said. She looked in the direction where her children and brother-in-law where approaching.

"Is that a good idea?" She said.

"I was hoping you would tell me."

"Sasuke-kun you are the Otokage. You can bring Itachi if you want."

Before Sasuke was able to speak his children and his brother arrived. He looked from his wife to his brother. His brother had Sasuke's eldest son, Itachi, on his shoulders. He had Sasuke eldest daughter, Mikoto, in one arm and in the other, Hideo, Sasuke's second eldest son. Uruha and Taro where clinched to Itachi's legs. Misaki was wrapped around Itachi's neck.

"Alright little ones I need to speak to your father." As all the children got off their uncle; they stood around him.

'They love and adore my brother so much,' Sasuke thought.

"Can all of you go check on Kaiya and Kaito for me?"

"Where are they at Father?" Itachi, Sasuke's eldest, said.

"In my office, if you go and check on them; we'll all go training later."

The children, overly excited, didn't say anything; they just ran to the Otokage office. As they left Itachi turned to the Otokage.

"Do you need something Sasuke?"

"No, I just recieved this today," he said while handing the letter to Itachi. After he read it he said,

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I want you to come with us." Itachi stared at him with a shocked face.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean if they see that you used the Edo Tensei..."

"It will be fine; Konoha is your home too. I want you to come."

"Alright Sasuke-sama"

"Itachi-san I've told you not to address me like that; can you go get my Otokage outfit?"

"Alright" Itachi walked in the Otokage office to get the outfit, and saw Jugo and Suigetsu watching his brothers children.

"Hideo, I need the Otokage hat please."

"No it's mine"

"Hideo, do I need to go get your fath..?"

"Here," he said while handing the hat to Itachi. As Itachi got the clothing and was on his way back to Sasuke. He was stopped by Shisui.

"Shisui? Did Sasuke-sama summon you?"

"Yes, he has summoned the entire clan, and he is telling them that we are going to Konoha." Shusui said while reaching for the Otokage hat.

'This isn't a good idea,' Itachi thought.

When he and Shisui reached Sasuke; they gave him the clothes. Sasuke's outfit changed since he has become the Otokage. The new attire consists of pale purple, high collar shirt. He has very dark purple pants and the normal shinobi sandals. He also wears a full length white haori, but it has no collar. He has purple rope tied around his wast and tied around his shoulders. The haori has purple tamoe, going from side to side, at the very bottom of it. It also has the kanji for Nidaime Otokage written on the back in purple. As he was about to put on the Otokage hat, Itachi handed his forehead protector. It has the sound symbol along with purple cloth. As he tied it around his head, he said,

"Happy now" Itachi rolled his eyes, and gave him the Otokage hat. Which had the kanji for sound in purple and the background was also purple.

"Ok everyone lets go to Konoha!"

As the village was almost in sight; Sasuke noticed a yellow haird man waiting at the front entrance gate of the village. As he ran up to Sasuke he said,

"Long time no see Sasuke."

"Likewise Naruto," Naruto looked over the shoulder of Sasuke and saw the large group of people behind him.

"I thought you were suppost to bring only 10 people."

"That was civilians most of them are my family." As Naruto looked closer he saw that some of the people had black sclerae. As he looked from person to person he met eyes with Itachi.

"Itachi?"

"Hello Naruto" He turned back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Kakashi isn't going to like this."

"Well it was either bring them back or destory Konoha. Plus Sakura made a suggestion."

"What suggestion?"

"Repopulate the clan." Sakura said while walking from the group behind Sasuke. She wore the standard Jonin outfit from Otogakure. The new Joinin outfit was changed. It was basicaly a Konoha Jonin outfit that has a purple flak jacket. Instead of having the Uzshiogakure symbol; it is replaced with the Uchiha family crest. Sakura wore the Otogakure head band in the same posistion like her Konoha head band in her short pink hair; it had purple cloth instead of red.

"So how many kids do you have now Sasuke?"

"Eight and one on the way"

"Wow, you got busy"

"How many kids do you have Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Five and one on the way"

"You got busy too, Idiot" Naruto roled his eyes as Sasuke said this. He was about to say something, but was interrupted by Sakura.

"Who's your wife Naruto?" Before he could speak Sasuke said,

"Let me guess Hinata"

"Yes, anyway we need to go see the Hokage"

As they began their way to the Hokage office Sasuke turned around and said,

"Alright now we are here, behave! My citizens go and see who you want to see here; then come to the Hokage office in two hours."

"Yes Otokage-sama," they all said in perfect unison.

When they reached the Hokage's office, Sasuke looked at the Hokage monument.

"I haven't seen those faces in a long time"

"Me either," Sakura said. Itachi looked at the monuments and thought,

'I never imagined that I'd be back in this village'

Naruto opened the door, and let the three in. As Naruto was about to leave Sasuke turned to him and said,

"Naruto, I have some things I want you to see as well; so come on" He then followed the Otokage in the office. Kakashi was at his desk doing paper work. He looked up and saw Sasuke and Sakura. He said,

"Well if it isn't my other two students. How have you been?"

"Good Hokage-sama," they both said. Kakashi was startled that Sasuke actually addressed him with -sama. He looked at Sakura and said,

"What have you done to him. I don't remember him being this polite 13 years ago."

"Well, Sensei, 13 years is a long time"

"After all this time you would still call me Sensei"

"Well she used to be your student Hokage-sama," Sasuke said. Kakashi finally noticed the fourth person within the office. As he looked at the man he then turned to Sasuke,

"Sasuke, why did you bring him back?"

"He's my brother"

"He's dead. You shouldn't have brought him back"

"Ah, Sensei, Itachi isn't the only one he brought back"

"Naruto, shut up!"

"Sasuke-kun be nice to him; it isn't his fault"

"Fine, my love"

"My love?" Naruto questions.

"Anyway, tell me why you brought him back"

"Because it was either bring back my clan or destroy Konoha. Besides Nidaime told me why he created Edo Tensei."

"Why did he create it then?"

"As we were heading to the battlefield to confront Madara; I pulled the Second aside and ask him, "

* * *

"Nidaime"

"Hm"

Why did you create the Edo Tensei?" As the Second tried to gather his thoughts he finally said,

"The loss of a loved one. I'm sure you can relate to this. When my brother died, I was very lost; I mean I felt alone. I had no one to turn to when things got rough. Plus, I loved him very much. After our two brothers and our father died, he was all I had left. I don't show my emotions; that was something my father taught me. But after he died I was alone; at least that was what I thought. I had Hiruzen, Koharu, and Homura. Six months after his death I fell in love and got married to Akahana. We had a child, but during this time I felt that didn't need my brother. I mean I had so many people who cared about me that I didn't feel alone anymore. Another reason was unfinished business. As in if some died, and had things they wanted to tell someone. I had so many things I wanted to say to my family, but I couldn't. Since they were dead. Those two reasons are why I created the Edo Tensei. I didn't create it for the living to control the dead, to protect them."

After hearing this Sasuke was processing all of it in his mind. He looked at the First then at the Second.

"Is there anything that you want to say to him now?"

"Yes, but after we deal with Madara. He's the priority"

* * *

Kakashi was thinking about what Sasuke told him and he finally spoke.

"...Ok, you're the Otokage. You can do as you please, but I can't say I approve." Kakashi said shaking his head in disapproval. "Anyway tell me about this information you mentioned in your letter"

"Itachi-san," Sasuke said. Itachi walked to the Hokage's desk and handed him some papers. As Kakashi read them; his eyes grew wide. He said, with a shocked face,

"Do you have any evidence to support these statements?"

"Yes"

* * *

_Ok! Chapter 2 is done! Now I know there's a lot of talking in this chapter; I'm real big on character interation. The next chapter will be coming out on May 19. See you in Chapter 3: Their Heritage Revealed!_


	3. Chapter 3: Their Heritage Revealed

_Hello, before we get started with the chapter I need to address some things. First off, I'm, always, going to have these "Author's notes" at the beginning and end of a chapter. Second, I want to say this is a fan fiction. The reason for me saying this, is the kinship that will be revealed in this chapter. This story is my variant of what would happen in the future if the series went 13 years after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Third, I have been messaged several times concerning Kurama (Nine Tails). He will be appearing in this chapter. I, also, have been messaged several times concerning Kakashi's second Sharingan, and Rin being alive. How Kakashi got his second Sharingan will be explained later in the story; same goes for Rin being alive. Ok! On with the chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Their Heritage Revealed!_

* * *

"What statements Sensei?" Naruto said with a puzzled look on his face. Kakashi looked at him with his red eyes.

"I'm related to the Nidaime Hokage." Before Naruto had a chance to speak, Sasuke said,

"Descendent, actually"

"How is that possible?" Naruto said with an even more puzzled look on his face. As Sasuke motioned for Itachi to come to the Hokage desk again to give the Hokage more evidence. Itachi was handing Kakashi more papers as Sasuke spoke,

"The one thing that bastard had no equal in was his research and DNA samples. These are DNA charts of Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, and his wife, Akahana." Itachi gave the Hokage two more sheets of paper as Sasuke continued,

"And these are from Uyeda Hatake, and his wife, Azami. Now I thought about why he didn't have Senju as his last name." He turned to Naruto and continued, "The only conclusion I could think of is; it was a similar case to Naruto's." His eyes returned to the Hokage, who was busily studing the charts.

"That concluson was validated by Nidaime. Finally, these are the charts for Sakumo Hatake and his wi..."

"Hana," Kakashi said while interrupting Sasuke. Kakashi looked over at Naruto,

"That's my mother," he returned his focus to the Otokage.

"Alright, the DNA evidence for my family lineage is valid from what I can tell. Would you mind if I have Shizune look at these?"

"That's fine," Sauske said. Kakashi looked over at Naruto, and said,

"What evidence do you have to support the statements about his family lineage?" Naruto was beyond confused, he still couldn't wrap his head around Kakashi being related to Nidaime. Sasuke turned to the yellow haired Jonin, and said,

"Naruto, there are some things that you might want to know about the Namikaze, Itachi-san." Itachi turned to Naruto as he rehearsed how he wanted to tell Naruto.

"Naruto, what do you know about the Namikaze?"

"Well, not much, I mean, I was told they all died in the Second and Third Shinobi World Wars."

"Ok," Itachi said, as he was trying to gather his thoughts.

"First off, did anyone tell you about your father's parents?"

"Well, I was told they died of health problems before my father died."

"Naruto there's no easy way of saying this, but those people weren't Yondaime-sama's parents."

"Then who were?" without saying anything Itachi handed Naruto some DNA charts. As Naruto read the chart of the male; he focused on the name, Sandaime Kazekage. Naruto nearly fell to the ground, as he was questioning if it was true or not.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Kakashi said, with a concerned look on his face for the shocked Jonin. As Naruto handed the Hokage the charts; He, too, became shocked. He said,

"Oh, that's why, Sasuke, you said in the statement his grandfather was from Sunagakure, not the Kazekage. So answers."

"Well Kakashi-sensei, Naruto's father is the son of the Sandaime Kazekage..."

"I read that part Sakura, and, now I'd like to see some more evidence to support this"

"What do you mean Sensei?" Naruto said.

"I can tell they have something else to show us"

"Very well Hokage-sama, but first Naruto must read it"

"Read what?" Naruto said. Sasuke reached in his pocket and revealed a letter woven in a peice of plastic.

"This is very old, for a piece of paper that is. As you can see it is starting to yellow, but here Naruto." He handed the letter that was still in the plastic to Naruto. As Naruto carefully unwrapped the plastic to read the letter.

'Finally,' he thought to himself as he unwrapped the last layer of plastic.

"I'm the only one, until now, that knows about this. I haven't mentioned or shown it to anyone; since I found it in that bastard's secret archieves."

As Naruto was about to read it he noticed several tear stains on the paper. Some were much older stains; some more recent, but still old in their own right. He began to read the letter...

**I'm already crying, and I haven't even started this letter. **

**I'm so sorry for doing this to you. They killed your mother, and I will not see you meet the same fate as her. I had no choice, we were on the brink of another shinobi world war. My list of allies, in my own village, grows very thin. I didn't know who I could trust. It breaks my heart knowing that I won't be there for you like a real father should. I had so many high hopes for you Minato. I wanted you to be my successor, so you could continue our family's tradition. I was there the day you were born, and I cried like a child, as I held you in my arms. I wish I could keep you with me, but I don't know if I can protect you. The council doesn't want me to fulfill my duties as your father, they say I'm to vaulable to die for you. Minato, I'm not saying I choose the village over you, I would never do that. I'm saying that I would do anything to keep you safe even if that means I have to send you away from me. I could not live with myself if you died, so I sent you away. I could barely bring myself to do it. If there is anything you get out of this message let it be this. Minato, I love you so much... It pains me to tell you that your mother died. I was going to take her place. I told her, "I would gladly die for my son. It's my duty as his father." As my enemies found you, I leaped in their path, and as their blades were about to pierce me. Your mother, at the last moment, pushed me aside and sacrificed herself for me and you. When I saw what she had done, I lost it, I killed all the shinobi in the room. I held your dying mother in my arms, as she held you in hers. I wept as she was saying her good-byes to me and you. She told me, "Protect him, Misuto, they killed me. Don't let them take my baby." So I sent you to Konoha were our clan, the Namikaze, is from. I made the Sandaime Hokage promise me that no one will ever know of your relation to me, not even you. I can understand if you hate me for doing this to you. Minato believe me when I tell you that the few hours that your mother, Miya, and I spent with you; were the best in our entire lives. I hope when you have children of your own; you can raise them up. I pray you will not have so little time with your children as Miya and I had with you. There's so much more I want to write but I can't, you're leaving soon. I love you so much my percious baby boy. -love your father, Misuto Namikaze, Sandaime Kazekage.**

'They sacrificed everything for him; just like they did for me'

There were tears falling down Naruto's cheeks, as Kakashi spoke.

"Naruto, what's the matter?" Naruto not saying anything just handed the letter to the Hokage. Kakashi read the letter, and he too felt the sadness that the Kazekage expressed. Sakura, as her curiosity grew, requested the letter and Kakashi looked at Naruto. He nodded in allowing Sakura to read it. Kakashi handed the letter to her, while Itachi walked beside her to read it as well. She too was crying and held her free hand over her mouth. As Itachi took the letter to Naruto their eyes met. Naruto saw Itachi had tears falling down his face.

"I'm so sorry Naruto," he said as he handed the letter back to Naruto. There was a long silence then Kakashi spoke,

"If Minato-sensei is the son of the Sandaime Kazekage. That means Naruto is the great grandson of the Nidaime and the great great grandson of the Shodaime."

Naruto, Sakura, and Itachi were shocked by this statement; only Sasuke's expression didn't change.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Minato is the son of the Sandaime Kazekage, Misuto Namikaze, who is the son of the Nidaime Kazekage, Suiro Namikaze. Suiro is the son of the Shodaime Kazekage, Kaito Namikaze. I have read that bastards research and found that Naruto is a descendent of Mizumoto Namikaze, the creator of the Namikaze clan."

"Sasuke do you have DNA charts on the first three Kazekages?"

"Yes, Itachi-san" Sasuke said as he motioned for Itachi to give the Hokage the charts. Itachi handed Kakashi the charts and as he read them he looked at the Otokage.

"I can tell you have something else"

"Yes, I do, but it might not go so well with you or Naruto." Kakashi and Naruto looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't tell me you..."

"Yes I did, Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" As he said this, a large puff of smoke ruptured from the ground and two caskets emerged. Before they knew it nearly 20 Konoha Jonin and ANBU were in the room ready to attack the Otokage.

"Stand down! Everything is under control!" Kakashi shouted, at the killing intent shinobi, while standing up from his chair behind the deck. Naruto and Itachi grew on the defensive and stood between the Otokage and the Konoha shinobi. Niether side was willing to make the first move. As tension died down the shinobi left.

"Sasuke don't do that again they could have killed you," Kakashi said while sitting back down in his chair.

"No they couldn't," Sasuke said, over convidently, with a smirk on his face. Both of the casket covers came down and revealed the two men inside.

"It's not possible" Naruto said with disbelief. As the caskets disappeared and the two men gained their senses Naruto said,

"Dad..." Minato looked in front of him and saw the five ninjas.

'Yondaime!' an angry voice said. Naruto closed his eyes.

'What's the matter Kurama?'

'I want to kill him... Again...'

"Naruto what's wrong?" Kakashi said. As naruto opened his eyes he spoke,

"Kurama isn't pleased to be in the presences of my Dad."

As he looked at Naruto he spoke,

"Naruto? Where are we and... Kakashi?" he had a confused look on his face as he said this.

"Sensei"

"Did you really become Hokage?" He said looking at his new attire.

"Yes Sensei"

"Naruto you've grown up and... you look like me!" Minato said, with a sense of pride in his voice, returning his focus to his son.

"Minato," the second reincarnated man said. Minato turned to the man standing next to him. He was taller that Minato by several inches. He wore iron colored pants, a Sunagakure headband and their flak jacket. Both of which were iron colored; he had a black long sleeved shirt under the flak jacket. He wore black shinobi sandals and his shins were covered in mesh armor. You couldn't really see the lower part of his face. It was covered by a unsual looking haori. It has a very high collar; it went down to the middle of his chest then parted in two parts. From there, the two parts went up over his shoulders and went down his back like a cape. The haori was white with light green markings that resemble wind. They started in the front of the haori, as they outlined, and ran up over his shoulders and down his back to the bottom of the haori. The only part of his face that was visible were his eyes, the lining of his nose, his headband covering his forehead, and, obviously, his hair.

"Who... Sandaime Kazekage?" Minato said in disbelief.

"Yes Minato it's me. He said turning around and pointing to the kanjis that ran vertically down the haori. The kanjis were in the same light green as the wind markings. He continued, "This man summoned me and told me that if I protected his family and village. I'd be able to see you again." The Kazekage then turned to the Otokage and said,

"He didn't tell me that you died."

"Sasuke how did you get his DNA? I thought Sasori turned him into a puppet." Kakashi said as the other focused on him.

"Sasori allowed Orochimaru to get some of my DNA before I let them kill me." The Sandaime Kazekage said.

"But he said it was difficult to kill you Kazekage-sama," Sakura said.

"I was stronger than him, but I couldn't escape all the other members of the organization he was in. There was a snake man that wanted my DNA, but he couldn't pin me down to get it. Eventually, Sasori threatened to kill Minato, and I let my guard down. I was shocked that they knew he was alive, and he was related to me. That was when Orochimaru attacked me with one of his snakes. I became paralyzed and after Orochimaru aquired some of my DNA, Sasori came up to me. He told me that I was going to die now, but since he was my student. He wouldn't go kill Minato. They didn't know but the effects of the snake's venom had worn off. So I let them kill me because I feared that if I continued the battle. They would begin to get annoyed with me and actually kill him."

"So you died for me?" Minato said with a very sad expression on his face.

"I would gladly die for you. It's my duty as your father." He said while facing the Yondaime Hokage. A single tear fell down Minato's face; there was a brief silence.

"Minato when did you die?"

"About three years after you were kidnapped"

"How did you..."

"I died protecting him," Yondaime said while pointing at Naruto. As Misuto looked at his grandson he said,

"You know, he looks a lot like you, Minato... I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself; I'm Misuto Namikaze the Sandaime Kazekage."

"That silver haired man is Kakashi Hatake" Minato said pointing to the Rokudaime.

"Hatake?" Misuto said as if he was trying to remember something.

"Are you kin to Uyeda Hatake?"

"Yes Kazekage-sama"

"I met him in battle in the Second Shinobi World War. He was a worthy foe." He refocused on his son again,

"Minato what are you wearing?" Misuto said pointing to Minato's haori. Minato turned around and pointed to the kanjis on his back.

"I was the Yondaime Hokage," he said with a very proud expression on his face.

"I see... Well I know it's too late for congradulations. So is Hatake the Godaime?"

"No, I'm the Rokudaime."

"Who was the Godaime then?"

"Tsunade Senju-sama," Kakashi said.

"Of the Sannin?"

"Yes"

"Hm... So I take it this man is your son, Minato."

"Yes, this is Naruto." As Misuto took a closer look to the man he said,

"I see that you have the Kyuubi inside you."

"How did you know?" Naruto said.

"For one thing your wisker markings on your face and I sensed it's charka inside you."

"Alright that's enough catching up, for now. I have some matters I need to discuss with the Hokage." Sasuke said, as everyone turned to face him.

"Sasuke before you start I need to ask you something..."

"Ok"

"Did you bring back "him" for your protection?"

"I've brought back Shisui-san but "he" is one of the reasons why I need discuss some things with you. I will admit I did try to bring "him" back. But someone else has."

"Who are you talking about?" Naruto said with a confused look on his face.

"Madara Uchiha," Kakashi said in a angry voice.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else...

"My Lord shall we go ahead with the attack?"

"No we need to be patient," a man said as he began to activate a dojutsu.

'Soon... I will have my revenge on the Leaf and on the son of that bastard Minato,' He thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" The man shouted. As the casket cover came down, and the man inside gained his senses.

"Madara... the time has come..."

Madara made a smirk.

"I will kill the desendant of that bastard, Tobirama, for what he did to Izuna..."

* * *

_Ok! Chapter 3 is done! I know I'm not the only one who has made Kakashi related to Tobirama in fanfictions. I do think I'm the only one who made the Sandaime Kazekage related to Naruto. I could be wrong. I hoped you liked this chapter. I know I will most likely get critised about the chapter. I'm sorry that Kurama didn't appear for very long but he will be back! The letter didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to. If you caught on to Misuto saying, twice, that Minato's mother died. The reason being is; well honestly, he's sending his son away. So he's not really thinking straight; for any parent to send their child away from them is very hard. So don't think it was an error on my part. If this was made into an episode, then it would a lot better because of the music, setting the mood. I was really busy last week with semester finals; so I apologize if the chapter sounds rushed._

_Note* I will come back and edit the letter later on in the story._

* * *

_Also, If you have any questions about the story, I encourage you to ask them. I want know what you're thinking! That sounds weird, but PM me or write what concerns you in in the reviews. I will be happy to answer them but, note this, if it is going to be explained later in the story, I will tell you that. Also, I'm open to critisim, but no cursing! Tell me why you don't like something so I can edit, change, or explain it to you. I split the next chapter in two because it would be over 10,000 words. I think many people wouldn't want to read that much, and I don't want to type that much._

* * *

_I'll have the next chapter out by June 1. See you again in Chapter 4: The Reunion..._


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion

_Hello, This chapter skips around a lot... Several things are happening at the same time so that's the reason. I apologize for this chapter, it's like 95% talking. I had a talk with a Naruto fan about the story he says I need to give the history. The people who are "helping" me with the story aren't Naruto fans... So this is a history based chapter. So with the info. provided in this chapter you should be able to connect the dots a bit easier. For those who don't know, most Sunagakure residences have no mentioned last name. So I took the liberty to give them some. Well I guess that's all for now... Enjoy! _

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Reunion..._

* * *

Everyone was shocked to hear this even Misuto.

"Why would anyone want to bring back that monster?"

"This isn't the first time we've incountered Madara," Kakashi said.

"What?" Misuto said with a shocked look on his face.

"We fought Madara in the Fourth Shinobi World War, and barely won," Naruto said.

"There's been a Fourth Shinobi World War?"

"Yes," Sakura said.

"Even with my predecessors, we could barely defeat him," Minato said as everyone focused on him.

"Hashirama is stronger than him though," Misuto said.

"Hashirama was brought back, but not at full strength. Madara was brought back, and he was much stronger than in his prime. He had gained the Rinnegan and Hashirama's Wood Release. Plus, he had the Juubi. He almost killed Naruto and the others, with a Bijuu bomb. Luckly, I arrived and stopped the bomb."

"Hey Sasuke do you have anything you want me to see?" Naruto blurred out.

"Well, no"

"What about my dad and gramps?"

"Gramps?" Misuto said with a somewhat annoyed voice.

"No, I'm about to seal them back..."

"No! Not yet, I have some people I want them to meet." Naruto turns to Minato and Misuto, and continues, "Dad can you take Gramps to your head monument and wait there? I have some people I want you two to meet."

"Ah... Ok," Minato said as he grabbed the forearm of his father. He continued, "Father, take a deep breath."

"Ok..." And they were out of the office using the Flying Thunder god.

"Ok, I'm gone! Nice to see you three again!" Naruto said as he was running out of the office. As everyone turned back to face the Hokage.

"Alright, Sasuke now about our allliance terms..."

"Yes, I would want us to be allies and to start trading goods. Since you are the most powerful village and kage; I find it wise to become your allies."

"That's a pretty vague reason to become allies, but alright, from this point on Konohagakure and Otogakure are allies. Sasuke for the trading terms you need to speak to the council. Now as for Madara do you have any leads to who resurrected him?"

"No I don't, but the man who did it, will surely know the power of the strongest Uchiha in history. He will undoubtably become a worldwide criminal. I've been sending scouts out to try and find out who resurrected him, but nothing seems to turn up. It's like this man doesn't exist."

"I never thought I'd hear Sasuke Uchiha admitting someone was better than him..."

* * *

Naruto finally reached the Hyuga Clan Manor, and as he barged in...

"Naruto! Have you ever heard of knocking?!" Tokuma Hyuga shouted.

"Where's my wife and kids?"

"They are with Hiashi-sama eating lunch." Naruto began to make his way to the Clan leader's dining room.

"Hiashi-sama doesn't want to be disturbed Naruto!" Tokuma was shouting as he was following him. Naruto opened the door and found his father-in-law and mother-in-law eating with his wife and sister-in-law at a table in the middle of the room. All his children were eating at a separate table at the left corner of the room. As everyone noticed Naruto's and Tokuma's presence in the room; Tokuma bowed in the direction of Hiashi,

"Forgive me Hiashi-sama I tried to stop him from interupting your meal."

"It's fine Tokuma; we're used to him barging in by now," Hiashi said with a sarcastic voice.

"Daddy be nice," Hinata said as she started to get up from her chair. She walked over to her husband and kissed him.

"You know my father doesn't like it when you barge in like this. Oh, and how did the meeting with Sasuke-kun go?"

"Well, that's why I'm here, I want you and the kids to come and see my dad."

"Honey, we've already been to the Hokage monument"

"You don't understand he's back"

"What?" She said with a shocked expression.

"I'll explain on the way, let's get the kids and go. He's waiting with my gramps on his head monument."

"Your grandfather?!" Hinata somewhat shouted. By this time a group of children rushed to the couple.

"Father," "Daddy," Nearly everyone of them said as they ran to their parents.

"Hey, guys would you all like to go see your grandaddy and great grandaddy?"

"Yea!" They all said. Naruto picked up his daughter, Kushina, and Hinata held their son, Neji.

"Grandfather?" Hiashi questioned as he stood up from his chair. As they were leaving Naruto turned around and spoke,

"Sorry sir, I'll explain later..."

"Naruto!" Hiashi shouted as they left the room.

* * *

"As the claw of the Kyubi punctured our bodies; we said our good-byes to Naruto. I sealed both of our remaining charka into the seal so we could see him again." Misuto had tears falling down his face.

"It's your mother and I all over again."

"Father, I would gladly die for my son. It's my duty as his father. Besides, I got to see him again... Father he's coming and..." Minato put his index finger to the ground as he questioned what he felt. "There's several people with him." When Naruto's family got to them Naruto said,

"Dad, Gramps, this is my family." Minato was holding back his tears, as was Misuto. The two kages looked at the children that were with Naruto. All of them had the Hyuga's pale lavender eyes.

"Dad what's wrong with these guy's faces? They are cracked, and what's up with their eyes?" Haruto said while staring at the two men as did his siblings.

"Everyone this is your grandfather, Minato Namikaze." Naruto said while pointing to the deseased Hokage.

"But I'm Minato, dad," A little blonde headed boy said. Minato couldn't hold his tears back anymore. He spoke, looking at Naruto, as the tears ran down his face, "You named him after me?"

"Of course I did." Minato turned his focus on the red headed girl in Naruto's arms.

"And who's this?" Minato said as he was wiping the tears off his face.

"This is Kushina." Again tears ran down Minato's face, despite Minato trying to hold them back. The little red headed girl leaned over to her grandfather. She began to wipe the tears off his face as she spoke, shoftly,

"Grandaddy is something wrong?"

"No little one, it's just you look so much like your grandmother. Like you, she was very beautiful." After hearing this she began to snuzzle her face into the side of Naruto's neck.

"Well she doesn't act like your mother Naruto."

"Yea, I know, Haruto has that honor." Naruto said pointing to his eldest son. He has short spiky blonde, similiar to Naruto's hairstyle when he was younger. He wore the same outfit that Naruto wore when he was younger, but the difference was the color cobinations. Instead of orange and blue it was purple and black. His head band had a purple cloth. He wore the Konohagakure forehead protector as did his brother Jiraiya. Jiraiya had shoulder length spiky white hair. He wore a grey high collar shirt and black pants. His shins were wrapt in bandages, and had black sandals on. Jiraiya's head band was the same as Naruto's, but it was blue instead of black.

"Ok Naruto tell me who's who.." Minato said. Naruto walked over to his eldest son Haruto and he spoke,

"Alright, this is Haruto, my eldest, he's twelve." He then walked to his second eldest son, and placed his hand on his head. "This is Jiraiya, he's ten." He then walked to his other son and placed his hand on his head, " And this is Minato, he's 6." Minato had an orange hoodie on with purple pants. He had bandages wrapt around his shins and had blue sandals. His spiky blond hair was styled just like Naruto's. "This is his twin sister Kushina." He said, with a big grin, while looking at his daughter, who was in one of his arms. Kushina had an orange sleevless Kimono that had dark red outlines, and a red sash, the kimono ended in a short skirt. She wore tight black shorts, similiar to the ones Sakura wore when she was a still a genin. She, also, had black sandals. In her bright, waist length, red hair she had a black clip parting it to the left of her face. He walked over to his wife who had their infant son in her arms, "And this little guy is our youngest, Neji, he's 9 months." Neji had a light blue shirt and green shorts, with blue sandals. On all the children's left sleeve it had a combination of the Uzumaki crest, set as the back ground, and the Hyuga family crest as the foreground. But still smaller in size to the Uzumaki clan crest. This new combination of crests was on the back of Kushina's kimono but in a larger version. Naruto then turned to the deceased Kazekage, as his curiosity arose he finally spoke.

"Hey gramps why were there Namikaze in Sunagakure?"

"Your father asked me that while we were waiting for you... My grandfather was an adventurer. When Konohagakure was founded; the Namikaze clan joined the village. After this my granfather left to go on another one of his adventures. He could do that; he wasn't the clan leader. He was offered the job but he turned it down. He was in the Land of Wind, and he found several hundred shinobi in an area. He was an extremely powerful shinobi. As he gained more disciples, they decided to create a hidden village, Sunagakure. They named him the Shodaime Kazekage. My grandfather tried to get the clan to join him, but they didn't. Hashirama was the strongest shinobi during this time, as Madara was the second. My grandfather, Kaito Namikaze, was considered the third, and Sasuke Sarutobi was considered the fourth. Tobirama was considered the fifth. As a sign of peace Hashirama gave my grandfather the Ichibi. During this time my grandfather married my grandmother, Aiko. They had a son, Suito, my father. Tobirama despised my grandfather. He felt that my granfather abandoned Konoha to start his own hidden village. It wasn't my grandfather's intentions to create one, but he did. So I guess you can say Tobirama hated the Namikaze of Sunagakure... After my grandfather died, my father became the Nidaime Kazekage. He tried desperately to match my grandather's level of power. So he went to train with the toads on Mount Myoboku. After mastering Sage mode he still wasn't on par with him. So he started studying the Ichibi's unique trait of controlling sand. By this time most of the other hidden villages were entering their second generation of kages. Although he wasn't on my grandfather's level he could fight on par with Tobirama. During my father's reign he married my mother, Yuina. They had a son, me. Unfortunately, my father, like the Nidaime Hokage, died in the First Shinobi World War. They decided to name me the Sandaime Kazekage when I got older. So I started training. I was going to be the Kazekage; I had to be strong. Like my father, I wasn't on the level of power that my grandfather was. So I continued the research my father started, I finally created Magnet Release. I crushed iron into fine powder and used the Magnet Release on it magnitise it. Thus creating Iron Sand. I could mold it into any weapon or shield I wished. When I mastered it I was proclaimed the strongest Kazekage of all time. I wanted to further my power so went to train with the toads on Mount Myoboku. After mastering Sage Mode I was considered the second strongest kage of the third generation. Hirzen Sarutobi was considered the strongest. People proclaimed that I could outmatch the Raikage; even with his Ultimate Shield and Spear. And the Tsuchikage even with his Dust Release. It's interesting how all the third generation kages were proclaimed the strongest. I guess it happens with every generation. Minato who's the strongest of the fourth generation of kages?"

"Well the Sandaime Tsuchikage was around during my time as Hokage. So..."

"It's him," Naruto said.

"What?" Misuto questioned.

"Dad is considered, by far, the strongest of the fourth generation of kages."

"Who was the Yondaime Tsuchikage Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Kitsuchi Mino, the son-in-law of the Sandaime Tsuchikage. But now the title of Tsuchikage is cursed."

"Why?"

"Well the current Tsuchikage is the Kyuudaime."

"Wow"

"Yeah he was sworn in a couple of days ago."

"Who's the Kazekage Naruto?" Misuto asked with a somewhat worried tone in his voice. It was mostly likely caused by the unfortunate bad luck of the Tsuchikages.

"His name is Gaara Bekingu, the Godaime Kazekage."

"Bekingu? Is he kin to Yoshiyuki Bekingu?"

"Yes, he's his son. Yoshiyuki was the Yondaime Kazekage."

"What?!" Misuto shouted waking Neji. As the infant started to cry Misuto walked over to him. As he laid his hand on the infant's chest, Neji began to dose off until he succumbed to slumber.

"H-how did you do that!?" Naruto nearly shouted.

"Quiet, I just lowered his heart rate to the the BPMs of someone who's sleeping."

"Where did you learn that?!"

"Well, I guess you can say I thought myself that."

"So let me get this strait, you created Magnet Release, you're a sage, you're the strongest Kazekage of all time, and you're a gifted medic."

"Ah... And a sensor, and a master puppetier, and a..."

"You're just a one man army aren't you."

"You can say that."

"Father why were you shocked about Yoshiyuki being the Yondaime?"

"Well he was my student, along with Sasori Kariru and Karura Hayashi."

"Karura was Yoshiyuki's wife, father."

"I'm not suprised they were practically inseparable. Plus, I didn't think he would become Kazekage. He said it wasn't his style, but I bet it was because he learned my Magnet Release. He was the only one who was interested in learning it. Since it was extremely difficult to master."

"Gramps, I thought Sasori was nearly eight years younger than Yoshiyuki. So why was he in your team with such an age gap?"

"I can see your point... I guess you can say, I, like Hirzen, became Kazekage before having a team. So they gave me three students. I, also, questioned the age gap, but they said he's very strong and very mature for his age. So I went with it."

"Oh I'll be right back I want to check something." Minato said as he used the Flying Thunder god.

* * *

"I know I'm no equal to Madara's power. Also I want to confirm something."

"What"

"Well I have reason to believe that when Obito gave you his other Sharringan; he gave you some of his DNA."

"That would explain why my stamina is hardly effected while I use the Sharingan. I guess you want a DNA sample?"

"Well we've already got a DNA sample of you, but not recent. Also can you get your wife in here? Someone wants to meet her, Minato, and you."

"Sasuke, you don't have to keep making me guess who it is, I already know." Kakashi leaned so he could see the door.

"Guy get Rin, everyone else he's going to summon another person so stand down." In just under a minute Guy was back with Rin.

"Kakashi why did you want me to come here?" she said in a nervous voice.

"Rin, he's brought back someone who wants meet you, me, and Sensei." She then turned to look at the Otokage then back at the Hokage.

"Obito..." A moment after she said this Minato appeared infront of them. As he looked at everyone he then met eyes with Rin.

"Rin?"

"Sensei"

"You're alive! But How? Why?"

"I'll tell you later but this man has someone who wants to meet us three."

"Don't tell me.."

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" The casket cover came down and the corpse inside gained his senses as the casket disappeared.

"Obito.." Kakashi spoke. He was looking around the room and then focused on the Hokage.

"Kakashi?"

"Hey Obito" Obito then tunred to the woman who said this. He couldn't believe his eyes, which had two Rinnegan in them.

'It's her!... And she's alive!'

"Rin?"

"It's me"

"But how? Why?"

"I'll tell you this, it was of Orochimaru's doing." Obito had to restrain himself from running up to her and wrapping his arms around her. He could sense that Kakashi and her were together. Obito reutrned his focus on Kakashi.

"I see you became Hokage. I wanted to become Hokage you know."

"That was a long time ago."

"Obito.." A strange and unfamiliar voice said as he turned around. He saw the deaseaced Hokage and he couldn't believe it.

"Sensei?"

"Yea Obito it's me."

"I'm sorry... For what I did to you and Kushina..."

"Obito it's ok. We still were able to see Naruto."

"I know, but I still killed you and Kushina." Minato walks to Obito and puts his hands on his his shoulders.

"Obito, I forgive you..." Minato turns to the Otokage.

"Did you bring back my wife?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

"I see... Alright I must be going..." And with that he was out of the office using the Flying Thunder god.

"Now Obito-san did you give Kakashi some of your DNA when you gave him your other Sharingan?"

"Yes, I knew he would be drained of stamina and chakra if he had to keep two of them constantly activated."

"That means he could awaken the Rinnegan. Which I can too, I implanted Hashirama's DNA into my own."

"I never thought you would alter yourself with anything, but Uchiha related."

"I did what I had to, to protect my family. Another trait I gave myself was an altered version of Jugo's ability to constantly gain Sage chakra. So I can have nearly 30 reincarnated people active all the time, and it won't effect my charka levels hardly at all."

"I see... and you gave Obito Madara's other Rinnegan."

Yes, Obito-san, Shisui-san, and Itachi-san are all my last resort trumph cards. Obito-san with the Rinnegan ocular powers plus his Mangekyo Sharingan ocular powers. Shisui-san with his Kotoamatsukami, and Itachi-san with his mastery of genjutu and the Amaterasu. Plus, his Susanoo is practically invincible."

"You know with Shisui, if you use his Kotoamatsukami, it will deactivate his Mangekyo Sharingan, for nearly a decade."

"I've aready shortened that time frame to around a few minutes."

"How?"

"First I gave him some of Hashirama's DNA. That shortened the time to about an hour. Then I started giving him Uzuimaki DNA to increase his stamina which reduced it even more. I did the same thing to Itachi-san. Since Obito-san already had Hashirama's DNA, I just gave him some Uzuimaki DNA to increase stamina. I also implanted some Uzumaki DNA into myself as well."

"You've become quite the medic haven't you."

"No I just had Tsunade, Sakura-chan, and Misuto do it."

"Sasuke, why don't you release them so they can rest in peace?"

"I told you that I brought them back because with them I don't want to destory Konoha anymore. If I release them I will probably go back to that nature. Plus, my children have grown every attached to Itachi-san. I will not put them through that."

"Sasuke... I want you to release Obito from the Edo Tensei."

"No, I mainly use Obito-san for his resurrection jutsu provided by his Rinnegan."

"Doesn't matter."

"Sakura-chan died!" He shouted, tears started to fall down his face.

"With out Sakura-chan I would be alone, my children wouldn't have a mother! Obito-san brought her back! Without her, I would surely go back to my hatred nature! I killed her murderer and I had Obito-san keep bringing him back! I killed him again and again, nearly 30 times! He begged me not to bring him back everytime, and I still killed him. I never felt so alone and such hatred in my life!" Everyone was looking at the emotional Otokage. He was sobbing while his wife tried to confort him. Kakashi let out a sigh and spoke calmly,

"Sasuke, I apologize for offending you..." As he got a grip on himself he finally spoke.

"It's alright, I care for her deeply. It was the worst time in my entire life when she died. I lost my clan... I will not loose my wife. So I brought back Obito-san mainly because he can bring back people from the dead, without the Edo Tensei."

"Alright," Kakashi said while getting up from his chair. "I think we should take the rest of our business elsewhere."

"Where do you propose?"

"The Hokage Mountain." As they were leaving Sasuke pulled Obito and Itachi aside.

"I want you two to get Shisui-san and bring my children to the Hokage Mountain."

"Yes Otokage-sama," they both said, and they were off to go get Sasuke's children. As they were walking to the mountain Sasuke noticed they were being followed.

"Hokage-sama do you really have to have them follow us?"

"Sasuke it isn't my choosing the council made them do it. The council doesn't trust you."

"Do you?" Kakashi let out a sigh then turned around.

"Alright everyone you are dismissed."

"But Hokage-sama..." Guy said while all the other guards came out of hiding. There were nearly 30 of them.

"Dismissed." As they left Kakashi turned to the Ototkage.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Not really."Kakashi rolled his eyes after hearing this. They were nearly there when they heard Naruto shouting something.

'Why must my successor be so loud... He's going to get himself killed...'

When they got on top of the mountain they saw that Naruto and his family were waiting for them.

"How did you know we were coming Naruto?" Sakura spoke as they finaly reached him.

"Well Dad and Gramps are sensors so..."

"Right, I forgot." At that moment Obito, Shisui, and Itachi arrived with Sasuke's family. Sasuke rushed over to his children and wrapped his arms around them.

"Ah, Father is something wrong..." Taro said in a shoft voice. Sasuke's hold on them grew before he released them and he spoke,

"Nothing is wrong little one, it's just I've missed you all."

"Father we've only been gone for an hour." Itachi, Sasuke's eldest, said.

"I know, you all are my children and I love you."

'What has Sakura done to him?' Naruto thought to himself.

"Sasuke introduce your children to me." All of the children looked at the yellow haired Jonin. They all had the Onyx colored eyes of the Uchiha and their fair skin.

"Everyone this is Naruto, and Naruto this is Itachi, he's 13." Sasuke said placing his hand on top of his eldest son's head. Itachi was wearing a blue high collar shirt with white pants. He had bandages wrapped around his shins and forearms. His black hair was in the same style as Itachi, his uncle. He wore his Otogakure forehead protector around his neck. "And this is Mikoto, she's ten." He said placing his hand on her shoulder. She had black waist length hair. Mikoto wore a pink sleeveless shirt, and a short white apron skirt . She wore her forehead protector in the same way a her mother. Also, like her mother, she wore high black boots. "This is Hideo, he's eight." Sasuke said putting his hand on the boy's head. "He's a momma's boy," Saskura commented. Hideo had Sasuke styled, bright pink, hair. He wore a high collar blue shirt with white shorts. He has bandages wrapped around his shins. "This is Uruha, he's six." Sasuke said putting his arm on the boy's shoulder. Uruha had on a high collar, long sleeved, blue shirt and black pants. He had white arm warmers on his forearms. His bright pink hair is similiar to his mother's. "And this is Taro, he's four." Like all his older brothers he had a high collar blue shirt with white shorts. His shins were wrapped in bandages. His black hair was spiky like Naruto's when he was younger. All of the children had a large Uchiha family crest on their backs. "And these two little ones are Kaiya, and Kaito. They are twins, and are nine months." Both of the, pink haired, infants were in wrapped in two separate cloths. Kaito was with Itachi, Sasuke's brother. Kaiya was with Shisui.

"Well your boys look like variants of you when you were still in Konoha."

"We have our traditions. That attire is the standard for an Uchiha. And why does your son Jiraiya have white hair?"

"Well Sasuke I honestly have no idea how he got his white hair."

"Sasuke, Sakura, I have some people that want to meet you two." Kakashi said. He turned around and spoke," Ok, you guys, come on out." At that time six people walked out of the shadows.

"Sakura!" A blonde headed woman shouted running to them.

"Ino?" Sakura said with disbelief.

"Hey, Naruto!" A bushy eye browed man shouted.

"Lee you came here to see Sasuke and Sakura."

"I know I just want to know if you've coming to guys night, tonight."

"Ah... Yea, I'll come." Hinata turned to Naruto and gave him a sturn look. "On second thought I think I won't be able to make it."

"Hinata... Let him come this time." Shikamaru said, lazily, as the group finally reached them. Lee looked at the deceased men standing next to Naruto.

"No, he isn't going."

"Sasuke-kun will come with you guys."

"Like hell I will!" Sakura gave a fake pout, and crossed her arms, unti Sasuke finally spoke, in an irritated voice,

"I'll go only if Naruto comes along." Lee finally realised who the men were.

"IT'S THE YONDAIME HOKAGE-SAMA! AND..."

"Lee shut the hell up before you wake my children up!" Sasuke spoke in a stern voice.

"Sasuke-kun be nice!" Sakura shouted as she was about to punch him. He caught her hand but the force be hind the punch left a gust of wind.

"My love, you are going to wake the children if you are going to get hot headed."

"Ahhh," Ino said as she put her hands on her checks.

"That's right Ino, I won the bet so pay up."

"Really after all this time you are going to make me pay you."

"Yes, we bet that whoever could get Sasuke to say, "I love you" wins. So pay up." Ino was getting out her wallet as Sasuke spoke,

"My love, she doesn't have to pay you anything." She gave another fake pout, and Sasuke leaned in next to her ear.

"I love it when you pout like that," he whispered, she began to blush.

"Sasuke-kun, not infront of the kids." She said while playfully hiting him on the chest.

"Alright our business is done so I'll be leaving. Also, Sasuke can I see Itachi, Shisui, Obito, Minato-sensei, and Misuto in my office?"

"Yes, that's fine. But, first Itachi-san take my children to my parents ok." Itachi bowed and as the deceased men and the children left the group alone, Shino spoke,

"Was that really the Yondaime Hokage?"

"Yea, Sasuke used the Edo Tensei on a lot of people."

"Naruto, if you don't shut up, I swear..."

"Sasuke-kun be nice!"

* * *

Ok! Chapter 4 is done! Tell me how it is... If anyone wants to hear about the guy's night, just write it in a review or PM me. It will be in the next chapter if anyone wants to know what happens. But you have to PM me or write a review telling me you want to know what happens at guy's night out. Again I want to apologize for the delay, and the fact that the chapter is like 95% talking... Anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter out by June 16. See you in Chapter 5: To Sunagakure!


	5. Chapter 5: To Sunagakure

_Hello, sorry for being 11 days late on the chapter... My interent kind of died, and my interent people wouldn't be able to come to my house until today.(It broke 2 weeks ago) So, I decided to get a new interent provider. My previous one sucked; I had it for less than a year. The service was terrible, and I lost interent nearly 30 times (literally). I just got my interent back today! I had the chapter done but when I went to put it on fan fiction it spazed out and deleted it from my computer and on the website. So this is retyped. By the way no one wanted to know about Guy's night so I didn't put it in this chapter. You will hear about some things that happened during it. OK on with the chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 5: To Sunagakure!_

* * *

"Who was that guy with the cape?" Choji said.

"Oh right, guys that was my gramps, Misuto Namikaze. He's the Sandaime Kazekage."

"WHAT!?" They all shouted.

"Your granfather was the Sandaime Kazekage?" Tenten questioned.

"Yea I didn't believe it until Sasuke gave me a letter from him to my dad. Plus after that he summoned him."

"Wow so you're the grandson of the Sandaime Kazekage."

"Ino, think about that, now the Sandaime was also the son of the Nidaime and the Nidaime was the son of the Shodaime."

"What!?" All the others shouted except Shikamaru.

"That's right I forgot about the first three Kazekages being related, but your father being the son of the Sandaime... That's interesting."

"Yea I'll tell you guys about it later..."

"You guys haven't changed a bit," the Otokage spoke as everyone focused on him.

"Hey Sasuke I thought you were going to become Hokage." Kiba said with a smirk on his face.

"Last I recall when we last met you made the same comment. Any luck with it?"

"I was arrogant then, plus soon after I found out I was no way near Hokage level. That brings another question, why didn't you come back?" Sasuke looked up at the cloudy sky. The sun could not be seen only the bright shine illuminating behind a cloud could be seen. Sasuke always liked to see the gold trim of a cloud when it was blocking the sun's light. He took a sigh and returned his sight to the people surrounding him.

"Don't get me wrong, I intended on returning to the village, it was because... After the war that bastard was the biggest threat to the village, so I went with him to watch him. I never trusted him. As the years went on I thought he finally let go of the thought of destroying Konoha. Nearly six years ago I was proven wrong. I found out he intended to kill me and take over my body. Now all the people of Otogakure feared him but I didn't. Jugo, Suigetsu, and I over powered him and imprisoned him. I took over the leadership of the village but they didn't give me the title of Nidaime, until I killed him. About a month ago he escaped the prison and attempted to take over someone's body."

"Who's?" Naruto said with curiosity in his voice. Sasuke started to get choked up. He forced himself to speak the name of the person.

"Itachi, my son. That bastard tried to take my little boy from me. The reason being is Itachi awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan. "

"How did he do that. I thought it could only be awaken through witnessing the loss of a loved one."

"Shikamaru, he lost his dog. Now Kiba can support this, the bond bewteen a boy and his dog is just a powerful as a parent and their child. My son loved that dog dearly, after witnessing the dog die he awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan. The dog defended him from a wild boar. It happened nearly a year ago."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that mean he would be the youngest person to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Yes, my son is the youngest to awaken it, but Sasuke-kun told him to never use it, unless his life was in danger."

"Hm... How many children do you two have?"

"Eight and one on the way."

"Wow, and I thought Naruto had a lot of kids."

"Hey, I wanted a large family ok," Naruto yeld.

"Hinata, I like what you've done to your hair," Sakura said as all the others turned their attention to the two. "Thanks, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun told me one day that he liked my hair when I was younger. So I cut it, plus it's a lot easier to maintain." "Yea, Sasuke-kun wanted me to keep my hair short too. I, also, grew out my bangs; he said he liked girls with short hair and long bangs. I had my entire forehead covered but he said he liked it better when it was parted." She said while holding her left bang, that came down to her chest. The guys gathered around Sasuke to discuss what they were going to do for guy's night; the girls were around Sakura asking her about Otogakure, Sasuke, and her children. As both groups finished catching up, they decided to go into the town.

* * *

The next morning... All the guys were passed out in the living room in Naruto's home, on the Hyuga clan estate. Sasuke was lazily streched out on the couch, Naruto was in a chair. Shino, Kiba, and Choji were on the floor. Lee was passed out on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. Shikamaru was in the bathroom.

"Man my head hurts."

"Well, Lee, you asked for it when you downed those three bottles of sake." Shikamaru said as he shut the bathroom door.

"What happened last night?"

"Well, Lee we got to the bar and you ordered three bottles of sake..."

"Don't tell me I don't want to know."

"I told you not to... Naruto get up!"

"No I didn't do it!" He blurred out as awoke from a dream. He looked around at everyone, most of them were still asleep. He then turned in the direction of Shikamaru,

"What's up" He said while rubbing his eyes and yawning afterwards. He stretched and got up from the chair. As he was walking to the kitchen Shikamaru followed him.

"You hungry? We got ramen." He said as he opened the refigurator.

"Ramen?... No thanks. By the way were are your kids and Hinata?" Shikamaru said looking around the kitchen.

"I think they stayed with her father..."

"I'm awake, I'm awake, Naruto. Chips. Me. Need. Now." Naruto pointed to the cuboard of his home as Choji ran in it and found his favorite bag of chips.

"We the only one's awake?" Choji spoke as he emerged from the cupboard.

"Yea, I think so, well Lee is, I guess you can say Lee is awake."

"Sasuke?"

"No, but when he gets up he's going to have a massive headache."

"Of course if you tell everyone that your wife has sex, with you everynight, infront of her. You don't think she'd get pissed."

"All I know is he didn't get any last night."

"I didn't get any what?" The Otokage said as he walked in the kitchen.

"Nothing, nothing, just forget it."

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he looked in the refrigerator. "Really? Really? Half of the damn food in here is Ramen!"

"Why don't we just go out and get something, it's nearly noon," Shikamaru suggested.

"Choji get Lee, Kiba, and Shino." As the group made there way to one of the resturants, they all heared,

"Naruto-sensei!" As they all turned around to see three young teenaged Genin running towards them. They all ran passed the others to see Naruto. Naruto stuck out his fist as he greeted them. They all fist bumped him, that was their greeting tradition.

"Who are they?"

"Oh, right, guys this is Sasuke Uchiha the one I told you all about. Sasuke, This is Cavuto Jensei." Cavuto had on a dark blue long sleeve jacket. It has a high color and parts in the front to his chest, revealing a black shirt underneath. The jacket has pale yellow outlines around the shoulders, and the forearms. He has a pale yellow belt that forms an X around his waist; the belt buckle resembles a "stretched out diamond." His black pants have two pale yellow kunai pouches on his thighs. He has black sandals that have five leather staps running up his leg and ending at his knee. The symbol on his forehead protector, that has a blue cloth, couldn't be seen becasue of his wavy chin length orange hair. He has fair skin and grey eyes. "This is Emiko Uingu." Emiko has green eyes, and shoulder blade length black hair; her bangs framed the sides of her face and ended above her jaw. Her forehead protector rested on her forehead and has a red cloth. She wore a short red shirt that was outlined in white. Her stomach was covered by mesh armor. She wore a short red skirt and had black thigh length boots. "And this is Osamu Tenjo." Osamu has yellow eyes and unkempt brown hair that's tied in a pony tail at the base at the back of his head. He has a sleeveless two tone high collar shirt. From his collar to the middle of his chest the color is a pale orange. and the lower half is black. He has lengthened pale orange shorts that ended at his calfs, and black sandals. He has black gloves on and his forearms are wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector is worn around his waist. As the teenagers looked at the Otokage they spoke, while bowing,

"Please to meet you, Otokage-sama." Sasuke looked over at his old teamate and then back at the Genin.

"They look like us, when we were that young."

"They're the same age as us when we were in the Fourth Shinobi World War."

"Daddy, Osamu-kun is sick again."

"Daddy? I thought I had already met your family Naruto" Naruto not saying examined Osamu and then spoke,

"Osamu is it your stomach again?"

"Yes, Father-sensei"

"Father-sensei?"

"I'll tell you in a second," Naruto said to the Otokage, he looked at Cavuto, and continued, "Cavuto take him back to Hinata-chan"

"Yes, Father-sensei" As the Genin were leaving the group Naruto spoke, "Emiko Why don't you come with me I know you'll want to meet my other teamate."

"But Daddy, Osamu-kun needs.."

"He'll be fine. He's got Cavuto." As Cavuto and Osamu made their way to the Hyuga Clan Manor, Emiko went with Naruto and the others.

"So what are you hungry for Emiko?" Naruto said while the group walked down the street.

"Ah.. Ramen!" She said while a big grin.

"You've infected her too, I see"

"Hey, Ramen is great, Sasuke"

"Hey, Naruto I think me and the others need to get back to our homes." Shikamaru said, "Our wives will get angry at us if we don't get home."

"You guys sure?"

"Yea see you all later!" They said as they ran off into different directions.

"Looks like it's just you, me, and, Sasuke. Oh, Sasuke go get Sakura."

"She'll find me; she always does..."

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" They heard from behind, as a pink haired woman came runing up to them. She stretched her arm behind her as she was getting ready to strike the Otokage. Sasuke, still not looking behind himself, turned to Naruto, and spoke, "Watch this..." As she was about to hit him, he dodged and quickly turned around, and wrapped his arms around his wife. Before she could say anything he kissed her, she started hitting him in his shoulder. She began to lengthen times between the hitting and eventually stopped. Once he release her, she spoke,

"I hate you, Sasuke-kun" Sasuke made a smirk. "Funny cause I love you." She began to blush as the blacked haired girl turned to Naruto and asked,

"Ah, Daddy what just happened?"

"Daddy?" Sakura questioned, as she turned to look at the girl.

"I'm not sure I know either Emiko."

"Naruto who is she?"

"First lets get something to eat, then I'll tell you."

"What are you hungry for?" Sakura said to Emiko.

"Ramen!"

"You've infected her too, I see" Sasuke rolled his eyes, as Sakura said this. They made their way to the Ramen shop while talking about past experineces. As they sat down at a booth, the owner of the shop personal came to them. "Ah Naruto-san will you be having the usual?" "Yep." He turned to the girl next to him. "Emiko-san will you want the same thing as your father?" Yes, please." "What a well mannered girl, good job Naruto." "I don't believe it, Sakura-chan?" "It's been a while Ike-san" "Your name means pond?" Sasuke said with a saracastic voice. "Sasuke! I'm so sorry. We'll be having what they ordered." "Yes ma'am, coming right up" Ike said as he walked off. Sakura turned to Sasuke and slaped him. "What is wrong with you!" "What? I just said his name means pond." "I'm going to kill you!" "No you won't." "Yes, I will." "Try it I dare you."

"Ah, daddy they act like children." Sasuke and Sakura stopped and looked at Emiko. "Well, honey, that's what happens when you get married." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck and laughing. "So, Naruto why does she call you daddy?" "Emiko, can I tell them?" Yes." "Do you want to be excused?" "Excused? For what?" Sakura said with confussion. "Thank you daddy." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and scurried off to the exit of the restaurant. "Naruto Why?..." "Sakura, she's an orphan, so are her teamates." "What?" "She's my student along with two others." "What happened?" Sasuke said with interest. "Her parents, along with my other two stundent's parents, were killed in the second Akatsuki uprising, six years ago." "Was it Rage who killed them?" Sasuke questioned. "Yes. I became a Jonin at the time and as they where about to be sent to the root headquaters. I told the elders that I would be their Sensei, and watch over them. About a month ago I went to the elders because they wanted to send them off to the root for training. I objected this decision; they had grown attached to me and I to them. So, I adopted them. Since then they have called me Father-sensei and daddy." Naruto motioned to a waiter. As the waiter approached Naruto requested, "Can you go get my daughter, she's waiting outside." "Yes, sir, Naruto-san." "Thank you." "How did they die Naruto?" "Sakura, I guess you can say their parents died like mine did, they died protecting them. Emiko took it the hardest. Cavuto and Osamu aren't here, Osamu has been having some stomach trouble." Emiko had just arrived, while trying to hide the fact she had been crying. Naruto looked over at her as she sat down. Naruto leaned over to her and wrapped an arm around her. "It's ok Sweetie, Do you remember what I tell you?" "That you love me and would make the same sacrifice that my parents made for me." "And..." "And you don't care if I'm not related to you, you treat me like family." "And..." "And you are always there for me no matter what" "And" Naruto said playfully. "And you hate to see my cry." "That's right I do treat you like family don't I" Emiko laughed while wiping a tear away. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, and squeezed while she kissed him on the cheek, and said. "Thank you daddy" "Your welcome sweet heart." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her. Sakura was tearing up as she had her hand over her heart. "That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen" "What can I say she's my girl." "Daddy when are you gonna stop saying our pervious last names? Cavuto, Osamu, and I are Namikaze now." "Ah, I don't know, it will take some getting use to." "Naruto, we are going to Sunagakure to seek alliance terms with Gaara, And I think it would benefit us if you where there. Seeing as your relationship with the Kazekage." "So you want to use me to try to secure an alliance with Gaara." "Exactly" "Well, I haven't seen Gaara for about six months... So, yea I'll go." Naruto turns to Emiko, "You want to come" "She nodded, and motioned Naruto, that she wanted to tell him something. He leaned over as she wisphered something in his ear. "You can tell them." "No you" "Fine, Sakura, Emiko thinks you're really pretty and Sasuke, she thinks you're really handsome." Naruto made a nasty face then turned to Emiko don't make me say something like that again. "Naruto! Thank you Emiko, and I think you're pretty too." Emiko began to blush. Sakura bumped Sasuke in the arm. "Ahh. Thanks." "Emiko what were your, and your teamates, last names?" "Mine was Uingu, Cavuto was Jensei, and Osamu was Tenjo. Now we are Namikaze." A waiter had just brought them their food and they began to eat as Naruto looked at Sasuke, "When do you want to leave for Sunagakure?" After we get done eating" "WHAT?"

* * *

Ok! Chapter 5 is done! I know it isn't as long as the other chapters, but it will be fine. I decided to give Naruto some character development, since we haven't seen any improvement in the story so far. I guess you can say Naruto and Emiko had a father daughter moment. I've been asked "where's Sai?" The answer to that question will be in the next chapter along with Rin bieng alive. Unfortunately, Kakashi having another Sharingan will be explained later on. I'll have the next chapter out by July 13. See next time in Chapter 6: The Price of Dreams.

Note* I do follow the Manga... Some of the changes I've made to the story have been proven false in the manga. WHEN I MADE THE CHANGES I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE OUT COME WOULD BE. Exmaple, SPOILER ALERT, Tsunade survives being bisected.

Note #2* I changed the title of the story. This is for people who will read it later; the pervious title wass The Seventh Hokage. I wasn't really a fan of the title (has been used A LOT). I just want to say that I watch/read Naruto for the story. The reason I'm saying this is I don't care about the pairing debates. But... I'm going to have couples in the story. For those who read what this note used to be, I apologize. I thought about it after I posted it; and I thought it was harsh. Plus, I spoke to one of my friends, who is a Naruto fan. He told me that I should have couples. I, originally, planned on giving people spouses, but my friend told me I should, at least, make some people happy. So next chapter, I will have the couples mentioned. Now I'm going to give you guys the choice of who should be with who. If this is going to be like guy's night (no one wanted to know about it), then I will decide who goes with who. Leave a comment in the review, or PM me on the couples. The ones with the highest ratings will win, and will be mentioned in the next chapter. You decide...

Also today (June 27) is my grandmother's birthday! So happy birthday, "Ma!"

* * *

Update as of September 8th, First off Thanks to everyone who was sent messages and been very patient. I know it's been two months but, chapter 6 is very long. It will be out later today!


	6. Chapter 6: The Cost of Dreams

Hello,_ Sorry about this chapter taking so long to get out. You will soon find out why it took so long... The chapter is very long. Anyway a lot of this happen in this chapter so pay attention! Ok on with the chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 6: The cost of dreams...

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, you should, at least, let him get ready for the journey." Sakura spoke after she took a sip of her tea.

"I plan on leaving at dusk." Sasuke said, firmly while crossing his arms.

"Dusk?! Can we leave tomorrow? I have things I need to do tonight."

"Your wife can't do them?" Sasuke said with annoyance in his voice.

"No, she can't, and my children..."

"What about your children?"

"Sasuke?! What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? This isn't you; he said he would come with us."

"I'm sorry my love, it's just I had that dream again..."

"What dream?"

"It's actually a nightmare. Sasuke-kun has been having nightmares about a man that destroys Konoha."

"What?" Emiko said.

"I never see his face but his eyes..."

"Does he have Sharingans?"

"I don't even know how to explain it. It's like he has a combination of all three dojustus. And Naruto... He kills the hokage-sama. You are there but I think you're the new hokage." "How do you know?" "I don't see your face but you have a orange haori on, that says Shichidaime Hokage."

"Ok, let me get this strait. In this dream a man destroys Konoha, and kills Kakashi-sensei, and I'm the acting Hokage in this dream."

"Yes"

"Are you there?"

"Yes I'm standing beside you, along with Gaara and the Raikage, as if we were about to fight him."

"You're not telling me something..."

"I have another dream... It has you in it as well. We are on a battle field... I'm wounded, and you are fighting this man. I think Gaara dies in this dream."

"How do you know?"

"I look around and see Gaara lying a few feet away from me. His chest is covered in blood and a stream running out of his mouth. I yell his name but he doesn't answer, he just lays there lifeless."

"Have you spoke of this to Kakashi-sensei?"

"No, but this dream does feel very real."

"what else?"

"I summon all the Hokages to aid you, but... this man summons Madara."

"Daddy, is it Madara Uchiha?"

"Yes, honey, can you go check on your brother for me?" "ok" She said wiping her mouth a napkin.

"Sasuke do you know what this man looks like?" Naruto said focusing back on the conversation.

"All I can see is he has short black hair and he is wearing a full body black haori. He has a kage hat on but I can never read the kanji well enough. And something is very odd."

"What?"

"When he looks over at your father; his charka rises dramatically, to the point his strength is greater than Hashirama's and Obito-san's, when he had the Juubi."

"What, are you saying, this man knows my father?"

"I don't know, but this is one of the reasons why I wanted to come to Konoha."

"Do you have any idea when this might happen? Like weather conditions? Was it during the summer or during the winter?"

"I'm going to say it will happen soon..."

"I see... I take it, one of the reasons your going to see Gaara is because of this dream?"

"Yes, that's why I want to leave soon..."

"Saskue-kun tell him."

"tell me what?"

"During the dream, the one I'm wounded in, I think he summons the Rikudo San..."

"Father! Father!"

"What?"

"Father some people are surrounding Oji-san outside" Sasuke, without saying anything activated his Sharingan and ran outside. The others were in close pursuit. They felt the sudden increase in charka coming from the Otokage. His charka steadily rose as they were rushing over to the scene. As they were getting ever closer they saw nearly twenty Jonin surrounding three Uchihas. The deceased Uchiha activated his Mangekyou Sharingan along with an upper torso skeleton covered in light green arua. The crowd slowly started easing up when they saw the skeleton. Sasuke saw the skeleton, and thought.

'This is bad he's activated the Susano'o'

"Itachi! don't! Not the Susano'o!" The members of the crowd turned to see who spoke those words. A gap began to form as the former team seven and Sasuke's child ran past them, to see that it wasn't Sasuke's brother who activated the Susano'o but Sasuke's son, Itachi. Sasuke, staring at his son spoke, "My son, it is alright. Deactivate your Mangekyou Sharingan before it starts to take it's tole on you." Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan looked nearly identical to his father's. The only difference was the three intersecting ellipses; they were slightly curved at the tips of each one. The skeleton disappeared as he deactivated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed; he turned around to the Konoha Jonins, and revealed his eyes, his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Now if any of you want fight Itachi-san or my children you have to go through me first."

"And me" Naruto said, activating his Bijuu Mode.

"Naruto-san why are you defending the traitor?" A Jonin questioned.

"If I become Hokage I will tell you and the vill..." The air started swirling in front of the Jonin as a man began to take shape in front of them.

"Why are the Jonin of my village trying to start a fight with our allies?" Kakashi said, as the Kamui teleportation was complete.

"Hokage-sama" They all said while bowing.

"Well I'm waiting for an answer..." The Hokage said crossing his arms.

"Hokage-sama, that bastard uchi..." One the Jonins began to say.

"Don't call him that." Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi spoke in unison.

"But, Hokage-sama.."

"Dismissed," Kakashi spoke as the Jonin bowed and scattered in different directions.

"I see you have mastered Obito-san's Kamui teleportation Technique." Kakashi turned around to face his former students; his Mangekyou Sharingan had already deactivated.

"Some Jonin over heard your conversation at the Ramen shop and informed me of it. Before you leave I would like to hear about these dreams."

"Sensei, you don't believe in dreams, why start now?"

"If it concerns the well being of Konoha; I want to know about it... Naruto, you will understand what I'm talking about, when you become Hokage." He activated the Kamui and the next thing everyone knew was they were in the Hokage office. Guy, Shizune, Rin and several others where waiting in the office for their arrival. Kakashi walked to his desk, pulled out his chair and sat down. He put his elbows on the desk with his hands near his, mask covered, mouth.

"Now tell us about these dreams..."

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else...

"My Lord, when will the attack begin?" The short haired man activated a dojutsu and waited a moment before he spoke,

"They are about to leave the village get everyone ready we leave in one hour. Remember, Madara and I are the only ones attacking; you and the others well provide support if we need it. Understood?"

"Yes my Lord." The Jonin said, while bowing.

* * *

"Did you get all of that Guy?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Alright, now take it to Intelligence Division, so they can analyze it. I want to know what they find ASAP." Guy bowed and was off to the Konoha Intelligence Division. As Naruto and the others were leaving they turned back to see the Hokage busily studying mission reports. Rin and Shizune were the only ones remaining with the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, why are you taking these dreams so seriously?" Kakashi didn't answer immediately. As he finished a paragraph. He got up from his chair and went to the large window behind his desk. As he looked out at his home, he sighed and put his hands in his pockets. He turned around and spoke,

"I could see the fear and concern in Sasuke's eyes. I've seen him frighten before, he has a look in his eyes. It takes a lot to scare Sasuke Uchiha. Plus, he was so concerned about it he even journeyed from Otogakure to Konoha to tell us... If this threat is real, he will be very hard to defeat."

"Why do you say that?" Rin spoke with concern.

"A man with all three Dojutsus will be nearly impossible to defeat. The area of vision of the Byakugan. The predictive capabilities of the Sharingan. If he has the Mangekyou Sharingan; we have to deal with Susano'o, Amaterasu, and if he has a special ability from his Mangekyou Sharingan. The six paths techniques of the Rinnegan. Lastly, if Sasuke summons all the previous Hokages, to battle this man; he is definitely a powerful enemy."

"Hokage-sama, you wanted me to look at those DNA charts... You are the great-grandson of the Nidiame Hokage. The information for the charts proves it."

"Your the great-geandson of the Nidaime?!" Rin nearly shouted.

"I'll show you later. Shizune, couldn't Sasuke just made fake DNA charts?"

"There's always that possibility, but we could examine the Nidaime's body to..."

"You mean dig up his body. No, We will not disrespect the dead; a former Hokage, who died honorably, least of all."

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Shizune, I should be the one who's sorry. I don't mean to hateful; it's just... I love this village... And I have deep respect for the Hokages that came before me, and to those who are to come after me. I admit, I didn't want this job, but after thirteen years of holding this title. I think it's time I name my successor."

"Hokage-sama?"

"Kakashi-kun?"

"What, I fulfilled my promise to Naruto. He wanted me to be Hokage until I thought he was ready for the job. Besides, I just want to be with Rin and raise our children."

"When do you want to tell him, Hokage-sama?"

"Let's wait until he returns from Sunagakure."

* * *

"Sasuke, let me get some things from my house then we can leave."

"Oh, Naruto show me your home."

"Fine" As they were just arriving a man bumped Sakura's back with his shoulder. She turned around her eyes searching for the culprit. She locked on to someone who looked suspicious. The man was tall, he wore a Konoha Jonin outfit with a hat very similar to the ones worn by the Akasuki. As he slowly turned around the two made eye contact. She was paralyzed; fear began to grip her body. She never felt fear like this; she tried to scream, her body didn't respond. Naruto and Sasuke were still unaware of what was happening. She could hear his voice in her head. As he spoke to her, her eyes widened with fear as she realized who this man was. He released her just before Sasuke and Naruto noticed she was looking behind them. She collapsed to her hands and knees; she began to weep. The two men heard her cries behind them as they both grew on the offensive. Naruto activating his Bijuu Mode and Sasuke activating his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, along with a fully formed Sussano'o. Sasuke stared at his wife; he noticed she was just under a genjutsu. Naruto and Sasuke returned to their normal selves as Naruto helped Sakura to her feet.

"You ok?"

"I think so"

"My love..." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around her. "Who did this to you?" He whispered in her ear. She thought of what the man said to her before she spoke.

"I don't know." Sasuke looked at her suspiciously.

"What?"

"Can you walk?" She nodded. Sasuke turned to face Naruto. "Naruto, we will wait out here for you." "But I wanted to see his home." "No absolutely not." "Why?! I'm your wife not your child." Sasuke looked at Uruha who was holding his mother's hand. "My children don't lie to me though." He spoke while smiling at his son. Naruto, not wanting to stick around, went into the Hyuga Clan estate. "Good afternoon, Naruto-san" Sasuke and Sakura heard coming from the home as Naruto was shutting the door. "I want to know who did this to you." "Like I said I don't know." You're lying to me. Why are you lying to me?" "I'm not lying to Sasuke! Will you let it go!" "Oh yeah, you just randomly fall to your knees crying like a baby; oh well, I'll let it go." Naruto opened the door to his home; just before Sakura was about to punch Sasuke. "Ok, I'm ready to go." "I thought you were going to bring Emiko." "I told her just to stay here and look over Osamu for me." The door opened again; they all turned to see the familiar face. "Naruto-kun don't go. I can't explain it but I have a really bad felling about this." "Hinata-chan, everything will be fine. Nothing's going to happen, I promise." "I'm going to hold you to that; did you say good-bye to the children?" "Yes, I did." "Sasuke-kun, don't keep him away for too long." "Of course Mrs. Namikaze." And with that she closed the door. Sasuke turned to his brother.

"Itachi-san, gather the citizens and meet at the southern entrance of Konoha."

"Yes, Otokage-sama" And with that he was off in search of the citizens and shinobi of Otogakure. It took nearly an hour to gather up all the people from Otogakure. Sasuke and the others were waiting at the south gate for the citizens of Otogakure. They were facing the vast forest that surrounded Konoha.

"Otokage-sama" They heard from behind. A little girl running ahead of the group. Sasuke knelt down and arms wide open. The little girl ran into his chest as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her.

"Honey, You should know by now you don't have to call me by that name."

"I know father, but I really like saying it."

"In that case I think you should be the next one what do you think?" Sasuke said with a big grin; Sakura walked over and kissed the girl on the cheek.

"Misaki, you're such a daddy's girl you know that."

"I love Father more than anything in the whole wide world."

'Sakura has completely change him' Naruto thought while scratching his head.

'Why do you say that? His children have changed him' Kurama retorted.

'Well if you want to get technical; He wouldn't have them without Sakura. Would he?'

'There was that Uzumaki woman who was with him in the war'

'That's right I almost completely forgot.'

"Naruto?"

"Sorry, Kurama was arguing with me."

'I heard that'

"About what?"

'Go ahead tell him...'

"It's nothing"

'You scared' Naruto put his hand on his stomach and turned clockwise.

'You bastard'

"You asked for it! You wouldn't shut up; so you went back in the cage!"

"Naruto?"

"Sorry, that fox doesn't make things easy sometimes."

"It's fine."

"Alright, everyone gather round." Sasuke slapped the ground with a summoning formula. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" As the smoke cleared; the man gained his senses and looked around. "Naruto?" "Dad"

"Yondiame-sama, place take everyone back to Otogakure."

"Ok..." Sasuke turned around to face two Oto Jonin. "Hugo, you're in charge until I return... My children are returning home as well; You and Suigetsu, look after them ok."

"Yes, Otokage-sama." They said while bowing. He returned his focus on the deceased Hokage who stood before him. "Yondiame-sama, return to us after you arrive at Otogakure."

"Why is he doing this?"

"Unlike you Naruto, Yondaime-sama never had the chance to speak with his father. So, I though he would like to talk with him a little more."

'He's not the Sasuke I remember... Sakura-chan has changed him so much...' Naruto faced his father. "I'll see you when you get back!" He said with a big grin. And with that he was off using the Flying Thunder God. Sasuke knelt to the ground and place his hand on the dirt. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" As the smoke cleared the tall man looked around.

"Naruto?"

"Gramps."

"Where's Minato?"

"He teleported all the people from Otogakure back there."

"I see... Otokage, why do you use us?" Sasuke stopped he waited a moment then turned around.

"I brought you back so you could see your son and your grandson. The gift I've given you... Is it not worthy enough in return to ask for you help when I call for it? I don't use you, Kazekage. I do not control you..." Sasuke pointed at Naruto. "That man, your grandson, and my wife loved me so much that they were willing to go against the Five great Shinobi countries." Sasuke let out a sigh; as Minato appeared behind him. "Kazekage... I fought with your son and grandson against one of my own kin... Even though you did not raise him he became a beloved hero of Konoha... I, on the other hand, tried to destroy Konoha. I believe if I could accomplish it, the pain and loneliness I felt would go away... I even attempted to kill my would-be future wife. I lost my wife once; I will not go through that again... I don't know what I'm trying to say... Kazekage, I brought you back because I believe there is a threat in the Shinobi World. This threat is stronger that any that came before it. If we, the living, fight this treat... We. Will. Die.

"Sasuke why do you speak like we have no hope."

"If my nightmares are true then we have no hope of defeating this man. He is stronger that any Shinobi who has come before him. I believe he rivals the Rikudo Sannin in power. That's why I revived you and many others. Kazekage, if you love your family and your village; will you not go to any extreme to protect them?" The Kazekage took a moment before he spoke as he was thinking of what Sasuke had said. He looked at Minato then at Naruto and back at Minato. "What I did to you... I'm not worthy to be called your father... I will not abandon you again, I promise." He turned to the Otokage. "When this is over I want you to let us stay in Konoha with my family. I want you to bring my wife back. It isn't fair that I get to see my son, after what I did to him. And she, who deserves to see him, can't. If you do this then you have my loyalty."

"Done." He motioned for the Kazekage to come to him. The Kazekage knelt to listen to what Sasuke had to say. As Sasuke finished the Kazekage spoke. "You have my allegiance." They kept walking as they nearing the border of the Fire Country, Naruto turned around in the direction of Konoha.

'Kurama...'

'I know. Something doesn't feel right.'

"Alright, I guess I should show some of my secret teleports."

"What?"

"I placed teleport seals all around the Wind Country. They are all linked to each other. Unfortunately, if they listened to me then we will still be a few miles away from Sunagakure."

"What do you mean?"

"Well since I had many enemies when I was alive; there was the possibility that I would get kidnapped. So, if that ever happened, I ordered them to destroy the teleport seals with a five mile radius around Sunagakure."

"You were prepared weren't you."

"I did my best to lead my grandfather's village."

"What is it Naruto?" Minato said.

"I still can't get used to the fact that my family is from Sunagakure."

"Minato take a look at the seal formula and tell me what you think." Misuto said as he motioned for his son.

"Hmmm... It's very similar to the Flying Thunder god."

"Actually, it's a Flying Thunder god that I created."

"This seal formula is on a different level that the Flying Thunder god."

"Can you tell me why?"

"Let me see..." Minato knelt down to see the seal characteristics. After a moment of studying it he spoke. "These seals say you can move faster than the speed of light."

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke said with disbelief.

"Yes, My Flying Thunder god allows me to travel around half the speed of light but this... This is unreal. How did you?" Minato said looking at his father.

"I told you I wanted to be strong didn't I."

"Yes, but this... is faster than the Heavenly Transfer Jutsu of the Kumogakure. How much faster can this go?"

"It can go a little over double the speed of light."

"That's not possible."

"Oh yes it is... I'll show you. Minato walk into the seal." As Minato did this Misuto knelt down and paced his hand on the seal activating it. "Hishouraishin no Jutsu!" As Minato was glancing at every one then he suddenly vanished. "What happened to him!?" Naruto shouted. "That's the power of the Soaring Thunder god?" Sasuke questioned.

"You've heard of it?" Misuto spoke with a sense of pride and disbelief.

"Yes, I read about it in that bastard's notes. It is perfected space-time ninjutsu; Not even Obito-san's Kamui can be compared to this..."

"Well it isn't perfect... It takes a lot of chakra to perform and I can't place the seal on anything but the ground."

"Why?"

"Watch." Misuto said as he turned back to face the seal; and walked over to it. He knelt down and placed his hand on the seal, that looked similar to the Edo Tesnsei seal.

"Stand back." As every one got in a safe place Misuto activated the seal. Naruto was looking closely as Misuto placed his right hand on the seal and made a hand sign with the other. To Naruto's amazement the seal was moving like vines wrapping around a tree. Only it was in the shape of a human being. "This is the reason why I have to place it on the ground. You have to stop a something that is traveling 400,000 miles per second, in an instant. I tested this jutsu on myself several times. I finally was able to return to normal time without injury. So, I guess you can say this jutsu is a lot more safe that the Heavenly Transfer Jutsu..." The seal's vine shaped protrusions nearly covered a humanoid shape. "Ok, he should be here in about ten seconds... Hishouraishin no Jutsu!" Everyone saw a figure appear in the vines, as it acted like a net. Several of the vines were breaking, as everyone was getting worried. "Almost done!" Minato's body was finally visable, but it was startling. 'He's a blur!?' Naruto thought to himself. "Ok, he's slowing down!" Nearly half a minute went by as the last vine was broken and he his figure wasn't a blur. Then, suddenly, an explosion happened. "Dad!" All of them were running to see the deceased Hokage. "Misuto-sama is he?" "He's fine Mrs. Uchiha, I wouldn't let him go in the seal if I thought other wise." "Father, that was intirely to fast!" Minaro said dusting himself off.

"I thought you'd say that."

"How fast was I going?"

"400,000 miles per second."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes, but after many attempts I made so it wouldn't harm the person traveling that fast."

"So, it's faster that the heavenly transfer jutsu and more safe."

"Exactly." They looked back to were the seal was, but to their shock it had disappeared.

"Where did the seal go! It was right here!" Naruto said pointing to the spot where it was.

"Well you didn't think there was any draw backs on my jutsu did you?"

"Well, no. It's just I'm amazed at the level your techniques are; I honestly questioned you being the strongest Kazekage."

"Oh really? You don't have very much faith in your gramps do you?"

"Misuto-sama, how are we going to use the jutsu when the seal is gone?"

"Simple. I'll just make another one."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, don't forget this is a flying thunder god after all. But, I, and I alone, can create the seal formula."

"Man, I'm glad we didn't have to fight you. With all these Jutsus you have; it would have been hard to beat you." Naruto said.

"I'm sure you would fine away. Ok, shall we get started..." As every one got into the newly made seal; Misuto activated it. They all reappeared in an area unknown to them. It was dark and they couldn't see a foot in front of them. They realize they were in a cave as Misuto appeared behind them. "Fire style: Lighten Way Jutsu!" Misuto spoke. As he held his index finger up a small ball of fire lit the cave. "Alright follow me the exit isn't far." A few moments went by without a single word, Misuto was leading the group. Minato was walking beside him as Naruto and the others were several feet behind. "Minato."

"Yes"

"Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Actually I was wondering if you could tell me about my mother. I'd like to know some about her before I see her." A moment passed as Misuto was trying to find the words he wanted to say.

"Beautiful... You mother was so beautiful. She had the most stunning hair; and her eyes were gorgeous. She was very respectful and kind to anyone she met. I was very protective of her; she was small when we got married."

"What do you mean?"

"Minato, you're, what, 5'8?"

"Yes"

"She was around 5'4, and I'm 6'2. Everywhere we went I made sure she was close."

"What else?" Misuto was smiling as he was searching his memories to tell his son.

"If she, or I, created a new Jutsu; she would come up the a long and ridiculous names for them." Minato laughed a little bit. "So that's where I get it from."

"Really?... Ok, now, she was a very strong kunoichi. She had three Kekkei Genkai's..."

"Wow, Really? What were they?"

"Ice Release, Scorch Release, and Lava Release."

"Was she good in Lightning Release?"

"As good as a rock is..." Minato started laughing at that comment. Sakura looked at Naruto. "Naruto, why don't you go up there with them?"

"They are catching up; I don't want to interrupt them. Besides can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where's that Uzumaki woman?"

"Oh Sakura has to tell you." Sasuke said looking at his wife.

"What happened?"

"I killed her." Sakura said making a fist in front of her. "Why did you kill her?"

"She drugged me and I passed out." Sasuke spoke smiling at Sakura.

"She was taking advange of him"

"In that way?"

"In that way..."

"Oh..."

"Naruto, was Sai on a mission when we came to Konoha?"

"No, Sai died during the Akatsuki uprising."

"Rage?"

"Yes..." They looked ahead of them as Minato and Misuto continued their conversation.

"I remember when I created Magnet Release; she wanted to call it, Flat Black floating unbeatable Omega shape shifting Annihilator metal sand style."

"Yep, that sounds like something I would say. What else?"

"She had an odd fascination with different color eyes."

"Really?"

"Yes, she absolutely adored my yellow eyes. I think it was one of the reasons she like me so much; but eventually the like turned to love. Plus, she wanted you to have my eyes so much, but when she saw yours. She told me your eyes were gorgeous."

"Well I wouldn't mind having yellow eyes." Minato tried to picture that in his head, and spoke. "Oh second thought never mind. Also, another question, who decided to name me, Minato?

"When we were dating, she told me, randomly, that she always wanted a son, named Minato. She said it would sound good with my last name. I nearly freaked out when she told me that she wanted a son."

"Why?"

"I was fourteen and she was thirteen."

"Oh..."

"But the interesting thing is I named you."

"What do you mean?"

"She told me, that she wanted me to name you. I looked down at you, sleeping in my arms. Then back at your mother, and I said, Minato. We'll call him Minato. Unfortunately, the events in the letter I sent you, would happen a few hours later." They could finally see the entrance to the cave. As they walked outside they all looked around. They were in an open plain. A small forest was to their right. A rock formation to their left and a path lay in front of them. The sun's rays leak through the cloudy sky above them.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" Sasuke spoke as three caskets shot up from the ground. The casket cover droped to the ground revealing the men inside. The man in the middle had blonde hair that was tied in a spiky pointy tail. He was not as tall as Misuto but close. His fair skin complemented his sapphire blue eyes. His forehead protector was resting just above his eye brows. His dark blue shirt and mask were combined into a sleeveless tight fitting one piece of clothing. He wore a black sleeveless and collarless haori. The shoulders were lengthened horizontally a couple of inches. His left wrist was wrapped in bandages; his dark blue pants ended at his shin. From there on his legs were wrapped in bandages. He wore black sandals. The man on the left wore the traditional attire of his era. A black Shinobi suit with Shinobi plate armor, Hashirama's armor only it was yellow in color. He wore a plain black haori under his yellow armor. His three grey pony tails hung down behind him. He has fair skin and grey eyes; and he was nearly two inches taller that Misuto. He wore a forehead protector like a bandana. He had mesh armor around his shins and black sandals.

"Misuto is that you?" The masked man said.

"Yes, it's been a long time." The masked man looked at the other two who were standing beside him. He didn't know the one on his right, but the man on the left shocked him.

"Father!?"

"Suiro? What? How?"

"This man brought you back using Edo Tensei." Misuto said pointing to Sasuke.

"Edo Tensei? Tobirama's jutsu..." Suiro questioned.

"Misuto-sensei?"

"Yoshi, been a long time."

"Too long Sensei" As the Kazekages were brought up to speed on everything, Misuto spoke.

"Ok, I guess I can use it."

"Use what?" Suiro questioned.

"This..." Misuto made a hand sign. "Magnet Style: Wings of an Angel Jutsu!" Grey sand was oozing out of a weapon pouch on Misuto's waist. They were amazed at how much sand fit into the pouch. The sand began to attach to his back and shaped itself into large angelic wings. Misuto looked at his father.

"I continued your research and this is what I created, Magnet Release."

"Wow..." Naruto said in awe as he gazed at his grandfather with the others. Misuto made another hand sign.

"Magnet Style: Allied Distribution Jutsu!" More sand came out of the container and flouted over to Naruto and the others. As it was hovering over them Misuto spoke

"Magnet Style: Wings of an Angel Jutsu!" The sand hovering over them began to gather at their backs. As the angle wings, not as large as Misuto's, where fully formed Misuto spoke to Minato.

"Your mother was the one who named this technique." He then walked in front of everyone. "You know the Sandaime Tsuchikage isn't the only one who can fly." And with that Misuto made a hand sign and they were off flying towards Sunagakure.

"You know Sasuke it might not be wise going to Sunagakure with the former Kazekages." Naruto spoke.

"That's why I brought you; We'll be fine." Nearly thirty minutes past by until the Shodaime Kazekage spoke, overjoyed.

"I can see my village!"

"Really? Where?" The Nidaime Kazekage spoke as his eyes were searching the landscape. "There." He said pointing to the east. Suiro finally found the village. "I see it!" He too was over joyed. The only one who didn't seem over joyed, or even happy was the Yondaime Kazekage. Misuto noticed he was actually nervous. "Yoshi, what's wrong?" Yoshiyuki didn't speak at first but finally he spoke to his Sensei. "The last time I saw my son I was forced to fight him. Plus, I treated him like dirt when I was alive."

"Why?" Yoshiyuki looked at the Sandaime. "I guess, it was because she died giving birth to him. I took out my anger on him, my own son." Misuto not saying anything just placed his hand on the Kazekage's shoulder. "He still feels guilty." "Naruto?" Sakura spoke looking at him. "Gaara told me about fighting his father in the war." "Oh..." "Man! I could get used to this. I mean look at this view!" Minato said as he was enjoying himself, flipping and swirling in the air. Suiro looked at Misuto. "Does he always act like this?" "Well, honestly... I have no idea. We were reunited a couple of days ago." "Oh Suiro, don't judge the boy; he's enjoying himself." Kaito began to speak. "Besides, we were brought back we might as well enjoy ourselves too. " With that he, too, began to do aerial tricks with Minato. "Only in our family" Suiro said shaking his head. "Come on father, Minato and Grandfather are just having fun." "I know but they're just so care free." "Well it isn't like were being attacked or anything." "True, but we are going to Sunagakure because the Otokage believes there's a threat." They were entering the city limits as they were starting to descend, Sasuke spoke. "Sandaime, take us to the Kazekage building." They regained altitude as Naruto looked at the ground he saw many shinobi racing to the Kazekage building as well as preparing to attack. "Ah, guys, I think they are going to try to kill us..." "Why?" Well, because... THEY ARE SHOOTING SPEARS AT US!" They all began to dodge the spears. As their speed increased they were at the Kazekage building in two minutes. The shinobi recognize the deceased men that are with them. They all bow as they honor their previous leaders. "Kazekage-samas." Gaara, who wasn't present at the time, arrived shortly after. As he arrived he bowed "Kazekage-samas."

"So this is the Godaime..." Kaito said as he studied the man. His attire hasn't changed since the war; the only difference in his appearance was his hair which was longer. Two strands hung in his face as, the hair was ended at his jaw on the left side. And on the right it ended at his check bone; the kanji on his forehead was still visible.

"He's kind of short..." Gaara looked up at him as he got up on his feet. "No offence, Shodaime-sama, but you're ridiculously tall." A moment passed as they were both staring at each other. Suiro and the others were holding their breath as they didn't know what was going to happen next. "You know... I like this kid." Everyone let out a sigh. "What?" "We didn't know what you were going to do." "He's a Kazekage, a title I once held, I'm don't plan on killing him." "Father..." Suiro said with his hand over his eyes shaking his head. "What?!" "Stop talking!" "Well ok then..." "Dad..." "WHAT!" "It's good to have you back..." "Misuto, I will..." "I think we need to take our business elsewhere" Gaara began to say. "You all drew too much attention to yourselves with your entrance." Gaara turned to Misuto. "Although, you lost your life long ago, Sandaime-sama, people still know your Wings of an Angel Jutsu." He turns to Sasuke. "I want us to be allies but I'm not happy you brought them back... Follow me." And with that they left the roof of the dome, traveling to the Kazekage office. Gaara walked behind his desk, pulled the chair out and sat down.

"Everyone leave us. I wish to speak with them alone."

"But Kazekage-sama."

"I said leave."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." As they all left Kaito, the Shodaime Kazekage, turned to Gaara.

"You could've been a little more nice in dismissing them you know."

"I have someone interrupting my family time; they're screaming that several flying shinobi are coming this way. Now that part didn't bother me, but this did. He said that they were using the Sandaime-sama's Wings of an Angel Jutsu. Then I rush up to the top of this building to see, my friend, his teammates, and the past Kazekages. So do you think I'm a little touchy."

"You see Sasuke; it's like Kakashi-sensei all over again."

"Shut up." Sasuke turns to face the Kazekage. "Kazekage, I sent a letter to you about my arrival..."

"I received no such letter."

"What?"

"What is this about?" As Sasuke told him about his dreams and why he brought the Kazekages back, Gaara then spoke.

"So what's the plan then?"

"Well, I'm sending out scouts to try to find this man but its like he's a ghost."

"But, from what you're telling me; we're going to meet him when Naruto is the Hokage."

"Exactly. but that is in battle. I'm trying to find him before then."

"Alright I'll try to send my scouts out as well..."

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else...

"The village was in ruble, as fires scattered the landscape. On the mountain three men stood, two facing one. The one was panting as he held his waist with his right hand; streams of blood were flowing from his many wounds.

"I am the great-grandson of the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju; the son of Konoha's White Fang, Sakumo Hatake. I am the Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake! And you will not destroy my village while I'm still breathing!" One of the men made a smirk as he said.

"I can fix that..."

* * *

"One more thing... I would like for our villages to be allies. I know we have our differences, but I'm trying to make sure my village will thrive."

"I'll have to speak with my advisors and our shinobi."

"Very well."

"Ah, Gaara... Where's your brother and sister?" Yoshiyuki, the Yondaime Kazekage, asked.

"Naruto, open the door and tell them to get Temari."

"Kankuro?"

"Father, Kankuro died nearly a year ago..."

"I was about to ask you about how you were doing with that." Naruto said as he pulled the door open to request for Temari's presence.

"How did he?"

"Assassination attempt on me..."

"Who?"

"We don't know, maybe this man of Sasuke's dreams."

"People are dying left and right..."

"What comes after life is, naturally, death. It's a path we all must take." Misuto said.

"Well, Edo Tensei, kind of messes up that cycle doesn't it." Suiro commented.

"Yes. I remember when Tobirama created this technique. Afterwards he labeled it as Kinjutsu." Kaito looks over at Sasuke. "Apparently, some people don't know what Kinjutsu means."

"Alright, I'm sick of this! I brought you all back so we wouldn't die! If you want to be released then, say it! We'll be dead if that happens! So choose right now! Choose!"

"Calm down, I was just being sarcastic."

"Shodaime-sama, for the record, he isn't using us to fight our own people. We were forced to do that in the Fourth Shinobi World War." Yoshiyuki spoke as the door behind them opened. As they all turned around to see who it was.

"Temari..."

* * *

He laided motionless on the ground; Madara stood beside him.

"The title of Hokage must be worthless now. I will admit that one technique did have me worried for a second. But a shinobi with this low of a limit isn't worthy of having the title of Hokage... I guess, it's time to end this."

"Madara, don't, let him live. Soon you can kill him. Make him watch, as you kill all his loved ones, then kill him."

"Now that does sound better." He looked down at the Hokage. "Hey, where's your family." A moment went by without a single word. Madara knelt down to the Hokage. He placed two fingers on the bloody man's neck. "Damn, well we can't do what you suggested." "Madara, we're leaving, they will be returning soon." Madara stood back up and looked at the man standing beside him. "Are you afraid of that boy?"

"No, I'm waiting for the opportune moment to kill him. And now isn't the time." The man looked down at Kakashi. "He was just in the way, and I can see his subordinates are coming."

"Why should we care? This worthless Shinobi was their strongest. They won't even be a challenge."

"Madara... We. Are. Leaving." Madara stared at the man as he was staring back.

"Alright, We'll go..."

* * *

"Dad?" She began to question. Temari's new attire consisted of a maroon shirt, black pants that ended at her calves, mesh armor from her calves to her feet. She wore a long sleeve purple, grey collared, haori, with black sandals. Her hair had grown considerably. The bottom two pony tails ended at her lower back as the top two ended at her shoulder blades.

"You two have grown up." Yoshiyuki spoke.

"Well, it has been about thirteen years since we last saw you." Temari spoke.

"Hey, Gaara, do you want to find out if your sand shield can withstand Gramps' Magnet Release?"

"I already know it wouldn't stand up to that. So there's no point."

'Naruto...' Naruto closed his eyes as the beast inside him spoke to him.

'I know I feel it too. Some thing is very wrong.'

"Naruto?" Minato said as he was growing concern for Naruto.

"Dad, something feels bad."

"What?"

"I know you had a sensor technique of Nidaime; can you sense Konoha this far away?"

"Let me try." Minato said as he placed his index finger on the ground. "Konoha is out of my reach."

'Naruto, if something was wrong; Inomaru would let us know.'

'You're right.'

* * *

As Guy and several other shinobi rushed to the top of the Hokage mountain; they were shocked to see what laid in front of them.

'Oh, No.' Guy thought as he ran to his old friend's body. He knelt down to check his pulse, but to his dismay, there was none.

"Dammit! Yamato! Medics! Now! Guy was screaming. As Yamato was running off Guy screamed again. "Hurry! There isn't much time!"

* * *

"Shodaime-sama."

"Hm?"

"Forgive me, but why were you considered so strong?"

"It's fine. I figured this village would've forgotten about my abilities. My taijutsu is considered to be the best in world. In my sage mode, my taijutsu is greater that of Hashirama, even in his sage mode."

"I find that hard to believe." Gaara said.

"I would give you a demonstration, but I don't think it's a good idea to destroy the village."

"What?" Minato questioned.

"I can destroy this village in a single punch. I've made craters in the earth, that were bigger than this village."

"You seem a little over powered."

"Well I am considered the greatest Ligthning Release user of all time."

"Why?"

"Most of my Ligthning based attacks could kill you quite easily. Plus, I created the Lightning Release armor."

"Old man Raikage's technique?" Naruto questioned.

"No. My technique, I taught it to the Shodaime Raikage; I guess it has been passed down from generation to generation."

"Nidaime-sama, what was your strength? The reason I ask is we have no accounts of your Shinobi skills. Plus, I'm just curious."

"Well I am a Sage as well, and I am considered to be a skilled combo user."

"A what?" Naruto questioned.

"A combo user. I'll combine Fire style and Earth style, Lightning style and Water style, or Wind style and Fire style. Those are just some of them."

"You mean Kekkei Genkai."

"No, I'll use a basic elemental style first then use another to amplify the first. I don't combine them until I already use one."

"I still don't get it."

"Ok, say I used a Fire style technique, I would then, depending on the situation, use another elemental style to amplify the effectiveness of the fire technique. Make sense?"

"I guess."

'Naruto-san! Naruto-san!' Naruto closed his eyes as someone was trying to speak with him.

'Inomaru? What's wrong?'

'It's bad, the village was just attacked! The Hokage-sama is dea...' Naruto opened his eyes as he quickly turned to his father.

"DAD! KONOHA! NOW!" He shouted as Minato quickly grabbed his son's shoulder. They disappeared from the others.

"Oh no." Sakura said as she collapsed to her knees.

"My love what is it" Sasuke said as he knelt down to her.

"It was him. He told me that if I didn't make you two leave he was going to kill you both and our children. He said he'd do it slowly and make me watch. But he wouldn't kill me because he wanted me to live on, knowing I could have changed it." She said crying. Misuto looked at his father.

"We, all, will be needed when Minato gets back here..."

* * *

They arrived on the Minato's head monument to see the village was in ruin. They stood there for a moment, staring motionless, as if their souls weren't in their bodies. A gentle breeze slowly made it's way between the two men. Their faces were pale as they gazed at what was left of Konoha. They finally regained themselves as Naruto turned to his father.

"Go back and get them! Then come to the Hospital! Tell Sasuke..."

* * *

Nearly five long minutes went by without a single word before Minato reappeared before them. He spoke with extreme worry and nervousness in his voice. "Everyone grab hold. Now!" As all, but Temari, placed a hand on the Hokage. "Temari, tell Sari, I'll be right back." She nodded as they too disappeared. When they got there they too stared at what was left of Konoha. Several minutes went by before they started to the hospital. They caught up with Naruto, who was at the Huyga Clan manor.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as they were running to him.

"Naruto, where's your family?" Gaara spoke.

"I don't know..." He was nearly crying as he said it.

"The Hospital," Sasuke said. They rushed to the hospital as smoke and the smell of burning buildings filled the air. All of them, except Naruto, were searching the fires as they headed to the hospital. The Hospital was in sight. Many patients littered the streets; as they made their way in the hospital.

"Naruto-san..." A chunin spoke.

"Where's my family?"

"They are with Hokage-sama." And with that he ran up to the third floor of the hospital and to the Hokage's room. Before he entered the room. He was stoped by many shinobi who questioned if he was Naruto, or someone else. "Get the hell out of my way!" Was Naruto's response every time. He was nearly to the room as he laid eyes on his wife. The only injury was on her head as it was wrapped in bandages, with a blood spot on the left side of her forehead. He was trying to hold back tears as she came running to him. He put his arms as she was a few feet away; he closed his eyes, expecting her to run into his arms. To his surprise she slapped him. He looked at her, with a mix of shock and questioning face. "Don't give me that!" She began to shout. "Because of you, five of my babies are dead and the others are soon to be!" She was hitting him on the chest as his expression was that of disbelief... Then the air around him changed. His chakra began to grow dramatically. She looked up at his face; she grew terrified at what she saw. His eyes were glowing bright red, his pupils and irises weren't there. He was gritting his teeth hard, as his incisors grew into fangs. He skin began to peel off revealing dark red chakra. "MINATO!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto was nearing the completion of his transformation. Minato quickly grabbed Naruto and they were gone. They felt a very large earthquake moments later. Everything grew quiet, they didn't know what to expect. Sasuke turned to the deceased Kazekages.

"Go help Yondaime-sama, he's going to need it. Also, tell him to summon the Hokages." Wooden caskets appeared behind them. It seemed as if they were being pulled back into them as they lost their senses. The caskets disappeared, seconds latter they heard that awful sound of a tailed beast. 'That sound...' Sakura thought. "Oh god, He's turned into the Kyuubi" Sakura said as she began shaking. "How do you know?" Gaara questioned. "I've felt this chakra before, twice. Once when he fought Orochimaru, and the other was when he fought Pain. But this time his chakra is much colder than before." They felt another earthquake followed by a huge explosion sound. "Was that?..."

"Yes, I think that was a Bijuu Bomb."

"Hinata, take us to the Hokage, My love will heal him and your children."

"O... Ok," She said wiping the tear away from her eyes. 'The pain she's going through must be unimaginable' Saukra thought to herself. As they passed the many Shinobi guarding the door. "No, you three are not allowed in here." An ANBU Shinobi spoke. "Let them pass." Guy retorted. "But Guy-san." "If we have any chance of saving the Hokae-sama it will be because of them." "Guy-san..." "Listen, do you all want to be remembered as the Shinobi that refused at reviving the Hokage-sama or the one's who saved him." They didn't say anything after that. "Let. Them. Pass." Guy said in a stern voice. As they moved out of the way, Sakura began gathering her hair in the back and put it into a pony tail, as they were walking in the room. They were shocked at what they saw. They stared at the body of the Hokage, who was in the right side of the room, in the same way that Naruto and Minato did when arriving in Konoha earlier. All eight of Kakashi's Ninken were guarding his body. "Pakkun, let her look at him." Guy said. "Come here girl." The dog spoke as he got to his feet on the bed. As she walked over to him, he said. "Stick out your hand." As she did this he began to sniff her. He looked up at her. "I just wanted to make sure it was really you Sakura." And with that he jumped off the bed along with three other of Kakashi's Ninken. His body was covered by a sheet with several blood stains seeping through. "Is that him?" Sakura questioned with disbelief about the figure that laid before her. She hesitated as she was about to pull the sheet off his body she thought, 'What did he do to you...' She pulled back the sheet, and what she saw was left of her teacher brought tears to her eyes. She began to examine his body, to see if he could, in fact, be revived. "Sakura-chan is there anything we can get you?" She spoke while still examining his body. "Bandages, lots of bandages. Several syringes and alcohol. everything you have for surgery bring it." Guy, immediately, ran out of the room; barking orders at the Shinobi to bring all the tools needed. Sasuke looked over his left shoulder at Hinata, who was setting on the bed where her youngest son, Neji, laid. He could tell that the infant wasn't alive by the expression on the grieving mother's face. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hinata, I know the feeling, but I want to tell you something." She looked up at his with tear filled eyes. He took a moment before speaking again. "Hinata, your children will be with you soon." "What?" "Your husband is like a brother to me; he would die for me without a second thought. It's just the way he is... When he gets back, I'm going to send Yondaime-sama back to my village to get Obito-san. "Why get him?" "He has the Rinnegan; he can bring your children back to you." There was another large explosion followed by an earthquake. "Dammit, I can work like this." Sakura said angrily as she was dressing the Hokage's wounds. Guy was back with all the things she requested. Sasuke closed his eyes, 'Minato, how is he?' A moment past then Minato finally responded.

'He turned into the Kyuubi...' Sasuke flung his eyes open with that comment. "What?" Gaara said. Sasuke closed his eyes 'Minato, come and get me and Gaara.'

"Sasuke, what is it?" Sasuke opened his eyes again.

"Naruto has turned into the Kyuubi. You and I are going to aid the others in calming him down."

"Who's already there?"

"The Hokages and Kazekages."

"And they still need our help?" At that moment Minato appeared and grabbed both of them and disappeared. Nearly an hour passed with several earthquakes and explosions. Sakura was about to have a heart attack, but suddenly, it all stopped. Everyone reappeared back in the room with Naruto laying on the grown motionless. "Quick Guy get another bed!" Sasuke shouted, with Guy running off. Naruto was injured badly, but his physical appearednce was also different. His hair was longer by nearly two inches, and he has two spikes of hair that resemble Kurama's ears. They are nearly twice as long as the other spikes but, where the others end these two tilt backwards. His nails grew in length to resemble claws. All the Hokages and Kazekages were present in the room. Luckily the room was quite large to house all the people in it. Sasuke turned to Minato.

"Yondaime-sama, please go get Obito-san." He nodded and then vanished. Three caskets erupted from the ground as all the Kazekages, but the Sandaime, were reclaimed to their caskets. All the Hokages, except Minato, were present. "Edo Tensei... Why did I create it?" The Nidaime began to question. "Tsunade-sama. Misuto-sama. Come here now!" Sakura shouted. Tsunades outfit changed, she wore a Konoha Jonin outfit. On the back, in red, were the Kanjis, that ran down her back, said Godaime Hokage. She also had two Uzushiogakure embles on her back; both located above her shoulder blades. He forehead protector had red cloth wrapped around her forehead. As they were beside her, Tsunade spoke, "You've grown up." Sakura, not losing focus, spoke. "We'll catch up later, but now help me with him." As all three of them were working on Kakashi; Guy arrived with a bed.

"I'll get his heart to start beating again."

"How can..."

"With this..." Misuto made several hand signs, clapped his hands, and spoke. "Yang Style: Life Return Jutsu!" Light chakra surrounded his hand, in a similar way to the Chidori. "Do you trust me?" He asked. Sakura nodded as Tsunade watch her, she looked at Misuto and nodded as well. "Take your hands off him, if you want to live, Sakura." He said placing his, glowing chakra, hand on Kakashi. As the light passed through the Hokage's body, Tsunade said. "OK, now stop." And with he stopped. Sasuke and Gaara got Naruto up and placed him on the bed. Hinata walked over to her husband. As she stared at his badly damaged body, she spoke

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Yes, Hinata." Sasuke said then he turned his head and continued. "Misuto, heal Naruto please." Misuto, not saying anything, stopped what he was doing and went to grandson. As he looked down at him he thought. 'He has lost so much... Minato and I are lucky compared to him. but unlike us he remained positive and strong.' And with that he began to heal Naruto.

"Who's this?" The Shodaime questioned.

"This is Hinata Namikaze, Naruto's wife." Sasuke said.

"I see... So he married a Hyuga." Hashirama spoke as he was looking at the grieving woman. "You are strong, Hinata. While losing so much you do not lose yourself in sorrow." Hashirama got on one knee and bowed to her. "I am truly sorry for the tragic events that have plague you of your loss."

"Never in all my years of living did I think that the Shoidame Hokage would bow before a woman." Tobirama spoke, while facing Kakashi's bed.

"Tobirama, not now." Hashirama began. "Don't you start acting like that, not at a time like this." Tobirama, ingoring his brother, looked at Kakashi. "This is the Rokudaime... He died bravely."

"He can still be saved Tobirama-sensei." The Sandaime Hokage said, who was standing beside Minato looking at Naruto.

"Who is he?" Several tried to speak but Minato answered as he reappeared with Obito.

"He's my student, Kakashi Hatake."

"Your student... hm... You know my wife was a Hatake."

"Yes, Tobirama-sensei, but, this man is your great grandson." Hiruzen said, who was brought back in his prime. There was a change in the air around Tobirama after hearing this. He just stared at Kakashi. Several minutes went by before he said a word. "This man is my great grandson?" "Yes, Nidaime." Naruto said as he was trying to get up. "No, Naruto. Don't, you have to rest." Misuto said preventing him for getting out of the bed. Hinata ran over to him, crying, and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Hinata." He slowly got out of the bed with Hinata's help. He tied to stand but nearly fell backwards. Several hands caught him before he fell. "You are stubborn just like your mother." Minato said. "And just like your grandmother." Misuto commented.

"Can you walk?"

"I don't think so."

"Then lean on me." Hinata said. As they walked over to their children.

"Who is this?" Tobirama question.

"This is Miusto Namikaze, the Sandaime Kazekage." Hiruzen answered.

"Yondaime, is he related to you?" Minato hesitated before he answered. He remembered what his father had said, about Tobirama despising the Namikaze of Sunagakure. He finally spoke. "Yes, he's my father." Tobirama looked at Hiruzen angrily.

"Saru... You let a Namikaze of Sunagakure become Hokage?!"

"Yes, I did. He was the best candidate at the time. If the Rokudaime's father, Sakumo Hatake was still alive; I would have named him Hokage."

"If the White Fang hadn't done what he did I'm was convinced he would've been the Yondaime and not me." Minato said while looking at Kakashi.

"What did he do?" Tobirama questioned.

"He abandoned a mission prolonging a war; to save his teammates. He was blamed and criticized for his actions. He went into a depression and eventually..." Hiruzen hesitated on what he was about to say.

"Eventually?"

"He committed suicide..."

"Hinata... Who?..." He looked at her with tears in his eyes. She understood what he wanted to know but she could barely bring herself to say their names.

"Osamu... Haruto... Jiraiya... Kushina..." The final one was the hardest for her to say, but she forced his name from her lips. "And Neji." She said choking up. Naruto's face grew in pain with every name that was said. He was shaking his head, as he covered his eyes. His legs grew weak as he collapsed on his hands and knees. He was weeping along with his wife, who had her arms wrapped around him. Several other arms wrapped around the two. As they looked up to see who it was Naruto's face grew more in pain at the sight before him. He reached out his arms as three children ran into them. He held them tight as he tried to speak but couldn't. The tears were flowing down his face, but he finally was able to force some words out.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, for lea-leaving you all." Hinata wrapped her arms around them as they remained that way for several minutes.

"Father-sensei. Emiko, Minato, and I love you so much." Cavuto said as they were released fro Naruto's arms. Sasuke motioned for Obito to come over to him. Obito leaned in to Sasuke as Sasuke whispered. "Obito, I'm going to get everyone to gather the fallen outside and I want you to use the Outer Path: Samasara of Heavenly Life Jutsu."

"Yes, Otokage-sama." Sasuke walked over to Naruto an knelt in front of him. "Naruto, I know this feeling you're having. I know how much it hurts; the desire to die is overwhelming. You think it is the only path you can take to ease the pain, but it isn't. You were like a brother to me. And now I want to return the love you gave me. Take your fallen children outside and wait there until I come out." Naruto was looking at him with confusion on his face. "Trust me. I. Will. Bring. Them. Back To. You." Naruto nodded as he tried to get up but fell. "Naruto?" Minato said with tears in his eyes. Naruto looked up at his father. They didn't need to say anything, words weren't needed in a time like this, Minato knew what Naruto wanted. Minato looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke summon they back." As Sasuke did Minato explained to them what they were to do. As each of the deceased Namikaze took a child in their arms and headed out the door. Kaito had Osamu in his arms. Suiro had Haruto in his. Misuto held Jiraiya in his, and Minato held Kushina. Emiko held the infant Neji, with Naruto's son Minato following, as Hinata and Cavuto were supporting Naruto's weight as they were leaving the room. Sasuke turned back to Sakura. "My love can you save him?" "Yes, He has a heart beat now, it's faint, but more than enough. He will be awake when you get back." "I want to see what he's going to do." Hashirama said as he was following Sasuke and Obito out the door. He was stopped by someone who grabbed the back of his shirt. "You are not going." "And Why not?" Hashirama said looking at his brother. "Because you are supposed to be dead. If you go out there you might cause a scene." "Fine."

"Tsunade, how long until he's awake?" Tobirama spoke with eagerness in his voice.

"I'd say around four minutes. Right Sakura." "Yea."

"Tobirama, you ok?" Hashirama said looking at the worried man's face.

"No, I just find out my great grandson is the deceased Rokudaime and my grandson committed suicide. I never thought my children would die the way they did."

"Hey, we all have to die some day."

"I know. That's why I created the Edo Tensei. Because the pain of death is nearly unbearable. I made it because you left me alone in this world, and you didn't know how much you meant to me. I wanted you back along with Father, Itama, and Kawarama. But then I fell in love, got married, and had a son. I didn't feel alone anymore..." Hashirama didn't know what to say; he never seen this side of his brother. He was used to the exceptionally stoic and composed individuality that was the normal Tobirama.

"You got married? To who?"

"Her names was Akahana Hatake."

"Akahana... Akahana..." He repeated, scratching his head, trying to remember the woman's face. " Oh, did she look like a girl version of you?" Tobirama grew annoyed with that comment, but he answered.

"Yes." Several minutes went by as the remaining kages, anxiously, watched, Sakura and Tsunade tend the wounds of the Rokudaime. But finally, Sakura spoke.

"Ok, he in a stable state. Now we wait."

"Sakura, your medical ninjutsu is impressive." Tsunade said drying off her, blood stained, hands with a cloth.

"Thanks, Tsunade-sama."

"By the way what are you wearing?" Tsunade said pointing at Sakura's flak jacket. Sakura looked down at her clothes then back up at her former master.

"I'm a Jonin of Otokagure, in the Land of Sound." They all grew shocked as Tobirama grew outraged.

"What?! They let a shinobi of another village around, let alone work on, the Hokage?!" Tobirama nearly shouted. He began to walk to her as if he was getting ready to punch her. A figure got in the path of Tobirama, as he looked up to see who it was, he spoke.

"Why do you defend her? She isn't of our village. Brother."

"Why do you reject her? And, yes she is of this village. Do you not remember?"

* * *

Everyone gathered outside, as instructed by Sasuke. As they laid the dead in a single row, in front of them, a little boy asked Naruto.

"Dad, is Kushina-chan going to ok?"

"Yea, buddy, she'll be back really soon." Sasuke turned to Obito.

"Do it"

"Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!" As Obito said this the king of hell made his appearance. Some of the villagers were frighten at the site of him. As the king opened his mouth green beams of light shot out at the deceased. One by one they were coming back to life. Many of them were stiff, and confused on where they were. Naruto was anxiously waiting for his children to come back to him. The color in their faces were coming back as they started coughing. Naruto, overjoyed, fell on his knees, crying. Sasuke looked over at Obito.

"Thank you Obito-san. If you would, go check on the Hokage-sama." Obito bowed at made his way to the room where the Hokages was. As he entered he was stopped by the Nidaime Hokage. "What do you want." He said in an angry voice. Obito looked at him then at the other Hokages, who were staring at him. "I am not your enemy, not anymore."

"But you were our enemy and I don't trust you. I will not let you around him."

"I am here because the Otokage-sama wanted me to check on him."

"Go back and tell him that I don't want you around him." Obito, not wanting to start a fight, left, and made his way back to the Otokage. When he returned to the Otokage he saw Naruto with his family surrounded by Sakura, Sasuke and Gaara.

"Obito-san? I thought I asked you to go check on the Hokage."

"Forgive me, I did not want to start a fight with the Nidaime Hokage."

"What do you mean?"

"The Nidaime wouldn't let me around Kakashi. He told me to tell you that he doesn't want me around him." Sasuke looked at him angrily. "We will deal with this in a moment." He then walked in front of the group of people waiting outside. He turned around as everyone was looking at him. "They have been brought back to life..." He looks at Naruto. "Keep them safe..." His eyes meet with all the others. "Bring them back inside. They need to be checked by the medics for anything serious. Although they have been brought back they will, still, injuries." As they started to gather everyone to return to the hospital one of the shinobi asked. "What about the Hokage-sama? Why wasn't he brought out here with the rest of the deceased?" Sasuke turned back to the crowed. "Becauuse the Hokage-sama is not dead anymore. He was brought back by another means. Your previous Hokages are tending to his wounds now." "Why is the Sandaime Kazekage here?" Another shinobi questioned. Before Sasuke had time to answer someone else did. "He is my father." A man said walking in front of the crowd, holding a little red headed girl in his arms. They all bowed except Naruo's family and Gaara. "Yondaime-sama, you are the son of the Sandaime Kazekage?" "Yes, I am. It's a long story I'll tell you all about it some other time." "He's not just the son of the Sandaime..." Another shinobi spoke as he, was walking to Minato, followed by another. The other Shinobi spoke. "He is, also, the grandson of, me, the Nidaime Kazekage." "And the great grandson of, me, the Shodaime Kazekage. We are the Namikazes of Sunagakure." They all stared at the Shodiame. Maybe it was because of his height or maybe they could sense his immensely powerful chakra. "Shodaime-sama was stronger than him?" One shinobi questioned, with disbelief. "Yes, he is my superior in ninjutsu, but in taijutsu I am the strongest." He said with a big grin, while laughing. "Father, let them go into hospital now." Suiro said placing his hand over his eyes. As everyone was making their way in the hospital. A name was shouted at the entrance. "Cavuto-kun!" They all turned to see a young woman standing at the entrance of the hospital. She had long brown hair with a large strand hanging in her face and brown eyes. Her forehead protector was nearly covered by her hair. She wore tight fitting gloves that went up to her biceps. Her shirt was a short sleeve V-neck that was two tone. The upper part was yellow and the green at the bottom. She wore a short black skirt with black thigh length shinobi boots.

"Oh Good, I was hoping she'd be ok." Naruto said.

"Dad?"

"Go to her, son." Naruto said as Gaara was helping Hinata with Naruto. Cavuto ran to her as she was running to him. As everyone else were returning to their rooms. He picked her up and hugged her. A minute had past before he released her. "Kiklia..." "I know, I know." They all got back in the room were Kakashi is. Rin, Guy and Kakashi's children were present. Kakashi was awake but barely. He motioned for Naruto to come to him. By this time Cavuto and Kiklia arrived in the room as well.

"Naruto, do you still serve me?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"I, the Rokudaime Hokage..." Naruto questioned, about if what was happening, was really happening. "Announce my retirement as acting Hokage, and proclaim you, Naruto Namikaze, the Shichidaime Hokage." He couldn't believe it. His dream was coming true he would become the next Hokage. "Do you accept this title?"

"Yes, Sensei, I do."

"Then from this day forth you shall be known as the Shichidaime Hokage." Naruto received several pats on the back, and several congratulations. He didn't say anything for nearly a minute. He thought he would be more happy, than he was, hearing that he was Hokage. Sakura broke the silence by saying. "Alright Naruto on the bed let me take a look at you." As he got on the bed she began to heal his wounds. Hinata walked over to his bed as she was looking at him, she said. "I think we need to trim those nails and that hair." "I kind of like the hair." "Really?" "Yea, it would be a different look though." "Well, I guess, I just, need to get used to it." "Ok, Naruto this is going to sting a little." His face started to tense. "You're not kidding. What is that?" "Its a strong healing agent I made, you'll be fine in a couple of minutes." He face started to relax as his children gathered around him. He looked up at every single one of them. He started to speak. "I'm sorry... I never should have left you all. Your mother told me not to go... I didn't listen. I got to the border of the Fire and Wind Country, that's when I felt that something was wrong. I ignored it. Even Kurama felt it but we didn't turn back..." He began to tear up. "When I found out I lost you all... I felt dead inside. I lost myself; I wanted the pain to stop. That was when the other Kyuubi, Atago, took over my body..." A minute when by without a word. Kakashi fell unconscious again, to Rin's dismay, but Sakura assured everyone that was to be expected. And that he would need to rest. Naruto started to get up from the bed. "I love you all so much." All of Naruto's children hugged him, Hinata held their son, Neji. Naruto looked at all of them. "I promise you all I will never leave ever again. No one will hurt you, ever again." Naruto began to smile. "After all your old man is the Shichidaime Hokage."

* * *

Later that night...

They finally got to the room to see Kakashi awake and everyone present. "Sensei..." "Naruto... I mean Hokage-sama." "I haven't been sworn in yet. So you're still the Hokage." "Naruto." Naruto looked over at the woman who spoke his name. "Tsunade-bachan, it's been a while." "Bachan?" Tobirama questioned. "It's something he's called me since he was a little brat." Obito began to walk over to Sasuke as he was quicky stopped by Tobirama who pinned him to a wall and had a kunai at his throat. Obito looked at the Nidaime as Tobirama was using such force, to pin him, the walls began to crack. "I told you I'm not your enemy." "And I told you, I don't trust you." "Now, now, Tobi, don't start a fight." Kaito said as he was pulling Tobirama off of Obito. "My name is Toibrama." "Ok... Tobi." "You haven't changed a bit Kaito-san." Hashirama said laughing. Tobirama, frustrated, looked over at Minato. "You know this is your fault." "What?" "This is your fault. This man hates you and attacked the village; he killed five of your grandchildren. And that man started a world war." Tobirama said as he pointed to Obito. "He was your student, and look how he turned out." "Tobirama..." Hashirama spoke trying to stop his brother from further embarrassing himself. "Oh no. Don't start with that Tobirama crap. This guy isn't even smart. He was a lousy shinobi who failed at being a Hokage and a Sensei..." Tobirama was sundden grabbed by his fur collar and slammed into the wall, by Naruto. The wall behind him began to crack as Naruto shouted loudly. "Who the hell do you think you are? What makes you so worthy to talk down to my father! I'm waiting! Tell me! You are not a better Hokage than he was! He was a good Sensei, who loved his students! My father knows more than you ever did in your pathetic excuse of a Hokage reign!" All the others began to sense Naruto's charka was rising dramatically. They all tried to pull him off of the deceased Hokage as Naruto was still shouting loudly. "You think you're so high and mighty, well the truth is you were a lousy Hokage! You attitude towards everyone sucks and you think you're the strongest shinobi who ever lived! Well I'm sick it! You are the worst Hokage ever and you are a shitty person! I bet your children hated you and you wife hated you as much as I do!" "Naruto!" Hinata shouted. Naruto, returning to himself, released Tobirama as everyone was staring at him. He looked at all their faces, as he walked out of the room. Hashirama looked at his brother with disappointment. "You see what you did, why can't you just keep your mouth shut, Tobi."

Naruto was leaning on the guard rail on the roof of the hospital, gazing at the stars. He had already returned to his normal appearance, with the exception of his hair, and changed into some fresh clothes. A man walked beside him, Naruto sensing who the man was, began to talk. Looking at the stars Naruto spoke.

"You know I've tried to live my life in a positive way. I had trouble because I had no parents to show me what was right and what was wrong. It wasn't their fault; they died protecting me. I have tried to be a good father and a good husband. When Haruto was born, I didn't know anything about taking care of a child. So I had to rely on Hinata for help. She at least had parents so she had a basic idea on what to do. It was hard with Haruto. We were up late at nights; He never wanted to go to bed, even as a baby. I guess you can say Haruto taught me how to be a parent. I thought so, since it felt much easier when we had Jiraiya. Which then again he wasn't as wild as Haruto. We waited before having any more; we wanted them to get out of diapers. The time came, And Hinata-chan got pregnant. When we found out we were going to have twins; we freaked out. It was hard enough raising Haruto and Jiraiya; now we were going to have two babies at the same time. I was 23 and she was 22 at the time. When Rage attacked the village I feared for my family. He was strong and the Atasuki was incredible. When we finally defeated them; it wasn't without heavy losses. I was walking through the streets when I saw three little children with shinobi surrounding them. I found out that these little ones were going to Root. I remembered what Sai said he was forced to do. That's when I told the shinobi I was their Sensei. Unfortunately they, the shinobi, didn't believe me. Luckily, Kakashi-sensei let them be my students; I thought I was doing the right thing. They just lost their parents; I didn't want another person to feel the sadness and loneliness I felt as a child." He laughed for a little. "I remember when I brought them home with me. Hinata was so angry. No! No! we can't have them live with us! She shouted at me. I told her, it was ok. They lost their parents like me; I could relate to them. A couple of months went by. Haruto and Jiraiya accepted them as their siblings and Hinata accepted them as her own. They accepted Hinata-chan and my children, but it took longer for them to accept me. But like a things it just took time. Now they love me as much as they loved their own parents; and I love them as much as I do my own children, then again, they are my children. Then some time past. Hinata had the twins, Minato and Kushina. I love my boys but my girls are special to me. A girl has a special bond with her father, as a boy has with his mother, some say. I'm close to all my children, as I hope they are close to me. You know how you can be close to some one and they might not be close to you." The man nodded as Naruto continued.

"I always thought when I was young; If I left tomorrow, would anybody care? A lot of times I thought they wouldn't care. Would it matter if I gave one more try? I was stuck in this sorrow going no where. I had no one. But then Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura-chan, and Sasuke, and even pervy sage. I found people that cared for me. I felt happy... When Hinata told me that she loved me. I didn't know what to say; honestly, I didn't know what I felt. When I entered the war and Neji sacrificed himself for Hinata-chan and me; that's when I knew what I felt. Plus, when Sakura-chan left; I guess it was meant to be..." He looked at the masked Jonin. "And I guess it was meant to be that I would become the Shichidaime Hokage. I don't like how I'm becoming Hokage; With Kakashi-sensei dying and being brought back. Even with Sasuke bringing everyone back with Edo Tesnsei; It all doesn't seem natural to me. I'm not complaining or anything; I mean I love seeing my dad and the Kazekages. I really like the idea that I'm going to be a fifth generation kage." He looked at the Hokage monument that was in the back ground of the hospital.

"I have many flaws... Being a good teacher... a good husband... a good father... a good shinobi... a good man... Am I being punished for things I've done wrong in my life? My dream was to become Hokage but, I never thought I'd loose my children to gain that title." "It is the cost of dreams..." The masked man said looking at the Sandaime Hokage's head monument. Naruto looked over at the masked man. "Did Kakashi-sesnei tell the others yet?" The man shook his head, no. Naruto returned his site on the monument; he looked at each of the faces on the mountain.

"My face will be up their soon... And some day your face will be too, Konohamaru..." With a sudden breeze his scarf blew right in his face.

"Why do you wear that thing? And that mask makes you look like Kakashi-sensei." Naruto questioned as Konohamaru got it off his face.

"I came up here to see if you wanted to talk but I think all that just answered it. Also there was something I wanted to ask you..." Naruto, trying to picture were he wanted his face on the mountain, answered. I'm listening..." "You know I was on a mission when you and Hinata got married." "Yea." Naruto said still gazing at the mountain. "I just wanted to know what were your wedding vows like?" Naruto looked at his old friend. "You finally asked her..." Konohamaru nodded as he spoke. "Yes, two days after you left Konoha... I, also, want you to be the best man; And Minato to be the ring bearer and Kushina to be the flower girl." "We can make that happen. And the wedding vows just say how you feel, that's what I did. Also welcome to the family." "Thanks" They started for the door to returned to the Rokudaime Hokage. As Konohamaru spoke. "You know, Naruto, you do have flaws like everyone else. But you are a good teacher, father, and husband, even a good man." What about a good shinobi?" Terrible."

* * *

Ok! Chapter 6 is done! I know it was long; I'm sorry! This was intended to be several chapters but I had to put them all into this one. I wanted the next chapter to be about Naruto's Hokage ceremony. I will admit it does sound rushed. Now Naruto's new hair style was based off a picture, It has Sasuke Sakura and Naruto in Akastuki outfits. If you google, Naruto Akatsuki; it will be one of the first couple of pictures. I really liked the hair style; and I thought it would go well with Naruto's appearance. Also if you didn't catch it; Konohamaru is going to marry Hanabi. Well that's all for now. See you in Chapter 7: Shichidaime Hokage!


End file.
